Undeniable Attraction
by literate-angel
Summary: FORMALLY KNOWN AS A HARRY POTTER STORY Mira was just an ordinary witch. Until she met Sirius Black that is. A story of friendship, first loves, and heartbreak. Starts MWPP era amd continues. SBOC JPLE RLOC OCOC
1. Prologue

Harry Potter Story

Prologue

Through the window, the sunlight let a soft glow illuminate the room. The dust covered bookshelf stood tall and strong in one corner of the room mirroring the purple quilted bed in the other. Dark wood floors glistened like a sheet of ice, while plain white walls brightened the room. At the foot of the bed, a rather large trunk waited ready along with an empty golden cage. A small tidy wooden desk was placed by the door, only a single book littered its soft surface.

_Basic Spells for Beginners by SharonSpellworth_

Suddenly a loud knock erupted on the door and a voice called through.

"Mira! Time to get up dear, you'll be late!"

A groan sounded from the purple bed which had begun to slowly move around. The person from which the voice had sounded let out an amused sigh and shuffled away. Inside the room, the lilac cover flew off the bed revealing the petit frame of a girl. Slowly the body began to stir and the girl swung her legs over the side of the bed.

At first only messy shoulder length dark brown hair was seen, but a small hand groggily brushed it away. A pair of sparkling hazel eyes appeared, along with a small straight nose and full pink lips. Her skin was slightly tanned from hours of playing quidditch in the sun with her brothers, but no freckles dotted her oval face. A small curve-less frame followed next, but of course the girl was still young. The curves would come in time.

The girl let out a sleepy yawn and was tempted to fall back asleep when another voice called up to her.

"Mira!"

"I'm up!" she yelled back.

Very slowly, she lifted herself off the mattress and slid over to the closet, where she picked out a simple pair of blue jeans and a white collared shirt. After quickly brushed her hair, she skipped over to the desk and lifted the book off the top. After a quick glance, the girl smiled and packed it away into her trunk.

Just then the door opened and a wave of blonde hair reflected the light. Blue eyes caught hers and a radiant smile escaped the woman's lips.

"Oh Mira, good you're ready. Your father is ready to come get your trunk now and we should arrive at the station early if we leave soon. Hogwarts Mina! You will love it there! I can remember…"

"Mum, please. I'm sure I will love it but if you start one of your stories we will never get around to leaving."

As wonderful as Mary Johnson was, once she started even the smallest of stories it became a great epic series that lasted forever. Mira wasn't joking when she said they would never make it to the platform in time.

"Yes, of course. Now do you have all of your things together? It won't do any good to leave something behind," Mrs. Johnston asked.

Mira rolled her eyes knowing all to well that her mother had already seen to the task of checking her trunk for everything. "Yes, I have everything. You double checked remember?"

A tiny grin graced her mother's lips before she said, "I have no idea what you are talking about Mira."

"Are you ladies done chatting or can we leave now?"

Both Mira and her mother turned their heads at the sound of the new voice to see her father beaming in the doorway. He was tall and very muscular, but Mira never thought that Auror training would do nothing. His dark brown hair matched hers, but his eyes were different. They were an unusual gold-brown colour that Mira had never seen in anyone else ever before. As far as she was concerned, they were the most beautiful eyes ever. Regretfully, she did not inherit them.

'_Stupid, hazel eyes.'_

"Yes, we're ready. Her trunk is here," Mary answered. Mira snapped back to the room before her to see her father already leaving the bedroom, her heavy trunk lifted in one hand. Mary Johnson was waiting patiently by the door, that wonderful smile on her face.

"Ready dear?" she asked

Mira just nodded her head and left the room she would not see until Christmas.

The trip to the station was quiet, each person lost in their own thought. Mira was beginning to doubt if Hogwarts was right in choosing her.

'_What if it was a mistake?'_

**Don't be ridiculous! Your mother and father both went to Hogwarts, its only right that you do to.**

'_But what if I'm not a witch? What if it skips a generation or something?'_

**I'm not going to argue with you about this. You are a witch. You are going to Hogwarts. And it was not a mistake.**

When they finally did reach the station, Mira was even more anxious. She was wringing her hands through nervous habit and was not at all seeing where she was going. Finally they stopped in front of the barrier dividing platforms 9 and 10…the entrance to platform 9 ¾. Casually, Mira and her parent leaned into the seemingly solid brick wall to avoid attention from Muggles. They fell through unnoticed, and Mira froze in wonder at the sight before her. A gleaming red steam engine waited on the side for students to board, the letters _Hogwarts Express_ painted on the front. Mira was shaken from her stupor when the train let out a loud whistle.

Mark Johnson grabbed her shoulder from behind and led her forward toward the train. "Hurry Mira. Don't want to miss it," he shouted over the other voices. Mira nodded her head in understanding and pushed her way through the crowd toward the train. Once her father had loaded her luggage onto the train he walked back over to where Mira and her mother were standing.

"Mira, be safe. I know that having two brothers has made you a little bit too friendly with trouble but…" he said.

"Please be good," her mother interrupted.

"We don't want to see you in trouble, so just stick to your work."

"Which shouldn't be difficult, you'll be fine…"

"And no boys…"

Mira shouted, "MOM! DAD! Please, I'll be fine. I'll keep to my schoolwork and…"

"No boys," her father repeated.

Mira laughed at her parents. They could be ridiculous at times… most times, but she couldn't imagine her life without them.

"Right, no boys," Mira said.

The train whistle blew again and the remaining students began to board.

"Good. Now get on quickly! We'll see you at Christmas!" her mother said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and a tight hug. After Mira pried herself from her mother's grip, she waved good-bye and dashed away for the train.

When Mira reached the train she looked around for a compartment first. Most seemed to be already occupied, and she was beginning to think she would never find one. _'I don't know anyone! What if I can't get a compartment?' _she wondered. Deciding to search the train first, Mira slowly made her way down the corridor, receiving many curious looks as she passed. When she reached the last one, Mira let out a sigh. _'Well, here_ _goes nothing.'_ Quietly she knocked on the door at within seconds it opened.

The girl was maybe a year older than herself and defiantly one of the prettiest people Mira had ever seen. She had shoulder length fiery red hair and brilliant green eyes. She was only a little bit taller than herself and she had pale soft white skin. The girl looked curiously at her until she finally asked, "Yes?"

Mira replied, "Oh, umm, I was wondering if you would mind to share the compartment. Everywhere else is already full."

The girl gave Mira a small smile. "Of course, come in!"

Mira smiled back and stepped into the compartment. Inside there was another girl, shorter than the first but just as pretty. She had long blonde hair, much like Mira's mother, and deep brown eyes. Although she was more tanned than the first girl, she still had the same flawless skin. Mira suddenly felt very, very small.

"My name is Lily Evans. And this is Miranda Mortisen," the first girl said while sitting down.

"Just Mandy please," laughed the second girl.

Mira smiled. They seemed like nice people, so there was no reason to worry. "I'm Mira Johnson," Mira said while sitting down opposite the two girls.

"You're a first year?" Mandy asked.

"Yes."

"Wow, you look older than that. At least our year doesn't she Lily? Oh, we're second years by the way."

"Yeah you do," Lily replied.

Mira blushed. "Thank you."

"So are you excited to be going to Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"Oh, yeah. A little nervous too," Mira answered. It was true though. Ever since she stepped on to the platform her stomach had been in knots. But being around nice people like Lily and Mandy, she was starting to feel more comfortable.

"Well don't worry. Lily and I will help you out," Mandy said while flashing her a brilliant smile.

Mira smiled at them thankfully and the three girls continued to talk while the country hills rolled by.

They had been traveling for two hours and Mira couldn't be happier. Even if she had only just met them, she felt as if she had known Lily and Mandy forever.

She knew that Lily was muggle-born and was the only witch in her family. Mira also knew that Lily was first in their year and that she wanted to be a healer when she graduated. Her favorite candy was Sugar Quills and she absolutely hated a boy named James Potter.

"He fancies Lily. Everyone knows. Even asked her out last year!" Mandy giggled.

"Twice," Lily added annoyed.

Mira had also gotten to know Mandy as well. She was a pureblood (complete opposite of Lily) and was known as the beauty of her grade. She had been asked out by more guys than she could count on both hands.

"Well I've only been out with four!" Mandy argued.

"Don't deny it! You love being popular!" Lily laughed.

Mandy also had a huge crush on a boy called Remus Lupin who was in their year.

"He's so cute. Of course, he is really quiet, but in a shy sweet sort of way," Mandy spoke dreamily.

Lily just snickered.

They were currently talking about their favorite classes when the compartment door slid open.

"Hello ladies."

Four boys entered and took seats in the compartment. Lily glared at the boy who spoke, and Mira guessed who he was.

Lily sighed, "Potter."

James Potter was tall with messy jet black hair. He just smiled as if he didn't hear the disgust when Lily had said his name and took a close seat beside her.

"How was your summer Lily?" he asked.

"Fine," she answered shortly while trying to shift away from him.

Mandy was _trying_ to talk to another boy in the compartment. Actually it was more of a one-sided conversation. Mandy did the talking while the boy just nodded his head. Remus Lupin. He was just as tall as James; not as handsome, but still very cute. His mousy brown hair was cut short and his brown eyes were filled with wisdom and pain. Mira couldn't help but feel sorry for Mandy. She was trying so hard and Remus just barely noticed.

Lily, who had finally convinced James to stop asking her questions, turned to Mira.

"Mira this is Potter. Potter this is Mira Johnson," she said.

James rolled his eyes. "Why can't you use my first name Lily? And it's a pleasure to meet you Mira," he said before turning his attention back to Lily.

Mira suddenly felt like she was being watched and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Chancing a quick glance around the compartment, she noticed Lily furiously trying to ignore James (who was nearly on top of her), Mandy still trying to engage Remus in conversation, and a shorter, squatter boy looking on amusedly. That's when she saw him. He was spread out on the seat in the corner by himself, just lounging and looking quite relaxed. In Mira's opinion, there was only one word to describe him. Gorgeous. He seemed to be fairly tall, a few inches taller than her, with a slight tan to his skin. His long dark hair fell softly across his forehead and his shining grey eyes were looking right at her. What?!

'_Oh my goodness, he's looking at me what do I do?'_

Mira blushed under his gaze and he grinned wickedly. Swiftly he stood and then planted himself in the seat beside her.

"Hey."

"Hi," Mira replied nervously.

"I'm Sirius Black."

"Mira Johnson."

"So…you're a first year?" he asked her, his beautiful eyes sparkling.

Mira nearly melted, but somehow regained her composure.

"Umm, yes. I am."

Sirius looked away thoughtfully for a moment, as if carefully deciding what to say next. Mira looked curiously at him, but he then turned back to her and grinned devilishly.

"You're a very pretty first year."

And she was never the same again.


	2. Time

Time

Time is a funny thing. You can't change it or affect it. A day has twenty-four hours. A week has seven days. You can't go back in time and change it. You can't skip forward and live only the good parts. You can only live by it. That's what Mira did.

Six long years passed for her, not a single moment skipped. In her first year, she was sorted into Gryffindor and grew accustomed to life at Hogwarts. By the time the first week was over, she could find her way around the enormous castle with ease. She was used to waking up early for classes and going to bed with a curfew.

She also became fast friends with another girl in her year, Stephanie Marks, who shared her dorm. Stephanie was a very pretty girl, who Mira was fascinated by. Stephanie was half British and half Filipina, with both of the cultures' dazzling traits. Her hair was long and dark (nearly black) and her skin was a soft shade of brown. But she also had startling blue eyes (from her father) that Mira was sometimes guilty of staring at. Stephanie was around the same height as Mira, albeit a little thinner. In other words, Mira adored her.

Even with her new best friend, Mira still took the time to hang out with Lily and Mandy. With different classes it was sometimes difficult, but they always hung out during meals and in the common room, although they were often interrupted by certain boys. Lily still absolutely hated James but he was still resilient, and Mandy still made her attempts with Remus but he was still his quiet self. Peter Pettigrew, the fourth boy from the train, also tagged along and Mira quickly realized that that was all he did. And then there was Sirius.

In Mira's eyes Sirius was some kind of miracle. He was perfect. He was still as stunning as he was back on the train and he and Mira had regular, much more comfortable, conversations. They would talk about everything and nothing at the same time. Sirius was sweet to her, excluding her from the boys' prank list and helping her out in general. He would walk with her to class when he had a free break, sit with her at lunch, and help her with her homework time to time. But never would Mira say she had a crush on him, only because she didn't. He was just a friend. Wasn't he? Besides he only thought of her as a little sister. Didn't he?

The next couple of years carried on much like her first, but it wasn't until her fourth year that things got complicated. Mira had begun to grow out of her curve-less frame during the summer and was changing at a rapid pace. Her once straight shapeless body was now more of an hour-glass shape, and all of her baby fat was gone. And once she returned to school the cat-calls and stares started. She was now asked out on a weekly basis, and she was getting more and more frustrated. Most girls hated her for stealing the boys' attention and only a few would even talk to her. Thankfully, she still had Stephanie, Lily, and Mandy for support. And it wasn't only the girls that were acting different around her. James and Remus had suddenly turned big brother on her and glared daggers at anyone who so much as glanced at her. Peter was always looking on dreamily, and often made her uncomfortable. Sirius…well he was the strangest of all.

Whether they were talking or not, Sirius always had a lost look in his eyes whenever she was around. Mira didn't understand it at all. Was he out of ways to help? Did he feel weird about the situation? Or was it something completely different? And as if all of this wasn't bad enough, Mira realized something terrible.

She had a crush on Sirius Black. And boy, did she have it bad.

During her fourth year, Sirius began to really get into dating. Really into it. He had a different girlfriend each week, and was going through them like changes in the weather. Even if he refused to go out with any Slytherines, he was making his way through all the girls that Hogwarts held. Some of them were older, some were younger, most were ditsy, and even more were snobs. But somewhere along the way, he had passed right by Mira. At first it didn't even bother her, but when she started loathing the girls before she even met them, she knew something was wrong. And as awful as it sounds, she was elated when he broke up with them and depressed when he found another. Mira never spoke a word to anyone, not even her best friends for fear of making an idiot out of herself. So she kept her secret just that, a secret. And she made it through that year, and the next year, alive.

Mira was now a sixth year student at Hogwarts and was hoping for a better year than the last few. It wasn't that she had been miserable, she had been upset at worst, but she was praying for a luckier year. Mira knew what she had to do to make this year better. She had to stick to her studies like her father had always asked, and forget all about_ him_. Unfortunately, Mira smiled at the thought of him.

'_God, I can't even think his name without getting all bloody happy!'_

Mira was sitting outside in the chilled September wind near the lake. The large shady tree that was supporting her hid her from the rest of the students soaking up the last of the warmth for the season. Ever since her return to school she had wanted more alone time, and thankfully her friends had been generous enough to understand.

_Mira had just stepped on to the platform when she heard a shout from behind her. _

"_Mira!"_

_Mira turned around only to be tackled by a mass of shiny black hair. After she regained her balance, she laughed and fiercely returned the hug. Both girls smiled at each other and giggled when they saw the looks they were getting. _

"_Steph, it's been too long! How've you been?" Mira asked as the girls made their way towards the train._

_Steph grinned wider. "Wonderfully amazing! Absolutely splendid!"_

"_You and Caleb still going strong then?" Mira laughed. _

_Stephanie's boyfriend, Caleb Samuels, was also a Gryffindor sixth year who Mira had known since her first year. He had shaggy blonde hair (which Stephanie continuously commented that she loved) and soft brown eyes. He was a couple inches taller than the girls and extremely well built as he was a beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Stephanie had told Mira that he was the sweetest most charming boy on the face of the earth. Mira burst out laughing when she heard this, but was happy for her best friend none the less. _

"_Oh, we're great! Did I tell you that he took me to that play over the summer?" Steph questioned._

_Mira rolled her eyes as she boarded the train ahead of her friend. "Yes, you did tell me. Five times actually. What play was it again?"_

_Stephanie, completely oblivious to the slight laughter in her friend's voice, sighed dreamily, "It was Shakespeare. I think it was Hamlet, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy…"_

"_Steph! I do not need to know!" interrupted Mira, who really did not want to know what her best friend and her boyfriend were doing in a dark theatre. _

_The girls walked down the train corridor until they reached the very last compartment. Since they were sixth years, the years below already knew not to use this compartment and the older years respected that. Well, most of them did…_

"_Hey Mira!"_

_Once again, Mira spun around to see James, Remus, and Peter walking towards them. James had grown at least a foot over the summer, but he looked the same as before. His unruly hair was everywhere and his cocky attitude clearly noticeable. Remus was also the same as ever, short brown hair and carrying a book in one hand; although Mira had to admit that he did look more muscular since the last time they saw each other. And Peter, well he was still the short clueless boy that he always was. He still looked at her shyly even after knowing her for six years._

_Mira smiled. "Hey guys! How are you?" she asked giving James and Remus a hug. She never did hug Peter, and it never seemed to bother him. James however would pout annoyingly and she just liked Remus enough to actually care to give him a hug._

_James smiled back at her then at Stephanie. "We're good. How are you ladies?"_

"_Fine," Steph stated as she swept into the compartment. Mira rolled her eyes. Ever since their first year, Steph had always had a small crush on James, until she worked up the courage and turned her down. He assured her that it wasn't personal; he was just overly obsessed with Lily. Mira had hoped that once she had Caleb, it would be fine between the two, but after you embarrass yourself like that, you never really get over it._

_Mira stepped into the compartment after Steph and saw Lily and Mandy already there. _

"_Mira!" they shouted together. Both girls jumped from their seats and gave her a huge hug. All three laughed until they were rudely interrupted by James. _

"_There seems to be something blocking the way, doesn't there Moony?"_

"_It seems to be a group of squealing girls, my good friend Prongs," Remus laughed._

_Mira pulled back from Lily and Mandy and shot them a look. "Oh, stop it you two! Can't you be happy for us? We haven't seen each other since last term and here you are to make fun!"_

_James stepped forward and put an arm around her shoulders. "That's what we're here for my dear child. That and to chase off any boys who get to close," he said, a wide grin spreading across his face._

_Mira shrugged him off and sat down across from an empty seat, as the others followed. As the girls gossiped about things like the Witch Weekly magazine, Remus pulled out his book and began to read, while James made jokes and Peter looked on admiringly. It was only then that Mira realized something missing._

"_Where's Sirius?"_

_Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. The girls looked over to the boys uncomfortably, while the boys looked back. Neither group wanted to talk first, so it seemed that Mira was the only one left confused. _

_James was the first to speak up. "Well humble one, Sirius is with-oofh," he began, but Remus elbowed him in the ribs. James shot him daggers. "What?" he whispered, but just loud enough for Mira to hear._

"_Who is he with?" she asked Remus._

_Remus cleared his throat and looked at her seriously. "Umm, Mira. Over the summer, Sirius…well lets just say he couldn't handle being alone for very long, so…"_

"_Hey everyone!"_

_Mira looked toward the compartment door to see a beaming Sirius Black in all his glory. He was more muscular than last year, slightly taller than last year, more handsome than last year… _

'_**No you're not aloud to think that!**'_

_Everyone else in the compartment looked down at their feet and mumbled, "Hi" Mira was still curious about what was wrong with them, until she saw who was behind Sirius in the door. _

_She had shoulder length dyed blonde hair that she flirtatiously flipped at that moment, revealing blue eyes outlined with heavy make-up. Not yet having changed into the school uniform, her shirt was cut dangerously low and her skirt was far too short. _

'_**Fabulous, he found another one.'**_

_Sirius turned to the girl behind him and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, we can sit in here," he said._

_He pulled her inside, completely unaware of the others trying to avoid both his and Mira's gaze. Mira followed them with her eyes, wishing that the girl would trip and fall through the glass in the window, when she realized that they were heading towards the empty seat across from her. The only one empty seat. She was not going to like this. _

_Sirius sat down and the girl sat sideways on his lap, and began to play with his hair. She was really not going to like this._

"_So, Sirius. How've you been?" Mandy asked timidly, still avoiding Mira's deathly glare._

"_Great, thanks for asking," he replied now occupied by the girl running her fingers across his chest._

_The others looked away, but Peter asked, "And how's…"_

_Sirius looked up finally, and looked around the compartment. His dazzling grey eyes landed on Mira and realization dawned on his face._

"_Oh, I nearly forgot! Mira this is Angelica. Angelica this is one of my best friends Mira." _

_Angelica looked up from her tracing and flashed Mira a quick smile._

_That was it for Mira. If this girl didn't stop doing that right now…well let's just say Mira would do something like this._

"_Hello. It's nice to meet you, but I thought your name was Tiffany?" she said sweetly._

_Angelica looked at her curiously. "Why would you think that?" she asked._

_Mira sat up a little straighter. Maybe she would like this._

_Mira put on her best sweet smile and answered, "Well that's what his last girlfriend's name was. Or was it Sarah. Maybe…James was it Lara?"_

_James shot her a Don't-get-me-involved look before turning towards Lily who gladly looked for any excuse._

_Angelica looked back at Sirius who looked very uncomfortable. "Siri baby, you never said you had that many girlfriends," she said._

"_Well, none of them were as special as you Angel," he smiled. How could he use that dazzling smile and lie at the same time?_

"_Really?" Angelica asked, though Mira saw she already knew the untruthful answer. _

_Sirius beamed. "Of course." Angelica smile back and then pushed Mira overboard. She kissed him full on the lips. _

_Mira stood up and stalked toward the door. She looked back to see everyone's eyes on her and muttered, "Excuse me," before exciting the compartment and slamming the door shut behind her. _

Ever since that incident Mira had tried to remain as normal as possible, which wasn't difficult seeing as Sirius broke up with Angelica the day after. The others also tried to act as if nothing happened which helped out tremendously. Luckily Sirius had not mentioned the train incident and had also returned to being the handsome miracle that he always was.

Mira smiled under the shade of the tree and glanced up to see the Marauders walking near the lake. As far as she knew Sirius was currently single, so a little flirting would hurt no one. Right?

Mira picked herself up from the ground, brushed herself off, and quietly walked behind the boys. None of them noticed that she was trailing and continued with their conversation.

"If he hasn't figured it out by now Prongs, he never will," Remus said.

"True enough, but maybe if we told him…"James replied.

"Yes, tell me!" Sirius nearly shouted. "Why was she acting that way on the train?"

Uh oh.

Mira quietly ran up behind them and launched herself onto Sirius who stumbled in surprise, but managed to regain his balance. He laughed and snaked his arms under her legs that were wrapped around his waist.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" she asked now getting a piggy-back from Sirius.

'_Hey it defiantly beats walking!'_

"Nothing," they all said too quickly.

Mira smiled at them as they continued toward around the lake.

"So, James. How are things with Lily?" Sirius laughed.

James immediately perked up, as he always did when Lily came into conversation.

"I've got the perfect plan mate! We both have prefect duties tonight, so while we're patrolling the castle, I'll bewitch a broom closet to make a noise, she'll go and check, then I'll lock us both inside, and not let her out until she agrees to go out with me!"

Everyone continued walking in silence, until they all burst out laughing.

"James that will never work!" Mira laughed.

James looked taken aback at the mention that his brilliant plan would fail. "Why not?" he asked.

Mira looked at him seriously. "Because Lily is smarter than you and would hex you to next week until you let her out," she said trying to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, you can't do it that way mate. If there's a girl you like then you have to be charming," Sirius told him.

James scoffed. "Oh right, cause you would know. You never liked one girl the way I like Lily!"

Sirius looked at his feet and muttered, "If only you knew." Mira didn't think that he meant anyone to hear that. Suddenly Mira felt guilty and jumped off his back. He turned to look at her curiously and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Umm, nothing. I just remembered I had to meet Steph in the library. I'll see you guys later," said Mira.

The boys nodded and she turned and walked slowly back to the castle, unaware of the look of longing in one of her best friend's eyes.


	3. Common Room Kisses

Common Room Kisses

Mira returned to the common room after her walk with the boys. But the entire way there, her mind was occupied. She couldn't help but wonder over the words Sirius had muttered earlier.

'_If only you knew.'_

If only they knew what? He couldn't possibly like a girl as much as James likes Lily could he? That was nearly impossible! He would have had to have known her for a long time to even come close to that kind of crush.

'_Whoever she is, she's really lucky.'_

**Don't think that! God, why do you do this to yourself?**

'_I can't help it! If Sirius does like some girl that much, then she is extremely lucky. Besides you're my conscious! You think these things for me! '_

**You're hopeless.**

Mira reached the portrait of the Fat Lady in no time and gave the password (Butterbeer). The portrait swung open revealing a shadowed passageway. Slowly Mira walked through the opening and looked towards the fireplace, but froze in surprise. Steph and Caleb had taken over the couch and were snogging in full view of the common room.

'_Well if it doesn't bother them…' _

Steph was on top of him, her dark hair creating an unsuccessful curtain between them and everyone else. She had her hands running through his hair, while Caleb's were pulling her closer to him.

Mira uncomfortably walked over to the farthest armchair possible and pulled over her potions work from earlier. She had to get this essay done, no matter what the distraction was. Mira timidly picked up her quill and dipped it into her ink bottle. Before starting to write she glanced back over to the busy couple to see if they had realized she was there. They hadn't.

"Hey, guys?" she greeted; now trying to hold back her laughter.

Steph raised a hand in acknowledgment, before turning her full attention back to her boyfriend.

'_Well at least they know I'm here.'_

Mira let out a small chuckle. They really did like each other. Of course, Steph told Mira this on a regular basis but Mira always laughed it off. She never wanted her friend to get hurt, so she never admitted to herself that Steph was in love. It wouldn't be worth seeing her friend get crushed by a guy. It was only now that Mira realized that Caleb wasn't just "a guy" to Steph. He was so much more than that. He was there to pick her up when she fell, to kiss her better when she got hurt. Mira knew he would never hurt Steph, never in a million years.

And then she wondered if she would ever have that? Someone who would love her unconditionally. Someone who would make her feel like the most beautiful girl on the planet. Someone to kiss her awake, or wipe away her tears. Would she ever love someone so much, that she would gladly give them the world?

Mira looked down at the parchment in front of her. Potions homework… the essay due for Monday. She had to get this done. No matter what, she had to get this done. Mira brought the tip of the quill to the parchment and began to write.

_The Amortentia potion is the most powerful love potion known to the wizarding world._

'_God, there's that word again!'_

_It is recognizable by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and the steam's characteristic spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, based on what they're attracted to…_

Mira sighed.

'_Like during class, I smelt spring rain, chocolate, Sirius…I am hopeless.' _

Mira's thoughts trailed back to him, despite her attempts to concentrate. She was a sixteen, never had a boyfriend, and had the biggest crush on her best friend. And he wouldn't give her a second thought. Could it get any worse?

Of course it could.

Just at that moment, Sirius Black walked into the nearly empty common room. He was alone.

"Hey," he said while flopping into the armchair next to her.

Mira smiled the best she could. "Hey," she answered back.

Mira watched as Sirius took one look at Steph and Caleb, raised an eyebrow, and opened and closed his mouth a few times. Mira couldn't help but giggle at him. He pulled his gaze off the couple (_'Have they even come up to breathe yet?'_) and looked at Mira.

"Alright, that's only okay when I do it," he stated.

Now it was Mira's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I happen to be the best kisser in this entire school. Therefore I'm the only one aloud to do that in public."

Mira laughed, though she bet any money he was. "So, if I were to snog James in public, that would be wrong?"

Sirius made a disgusted face. Obviously, he took that the wrong way. "Of course that would be wrong! It's James for Merlin's sake! What were you thinking?!"

"Sirius, you know what I meant!" Mira laughed.

"Both ways, it's wrong," he said looking back at the couple. He then put on his most charming smile and leaned toward her. "Besides, I am the best kisser in the school," he grinned.

'_Somehow, I know that.'_

"Somehow, I doubt that," Mira said while trying not to flush red from embarrassment.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow at her. "Oh, you do, do you? Well how about I show you how good I am?"

Mira nearly fell out of her seat. Surely, he didn't just…

And sure enough, as if he realized what he had just said, Sirius fell back away from her.

"I mean, you could ask any girl here. I'm an amazing kisser!" he replied cockily.

'_Knew it was too good to be true.'_

After that there was a short uncomfortable silence that neither wanted to break. Mira was furious with herself.

'_Why couldn't I have done something? Anything! I could have said, "Yes, please do!" That would have been better than nothing!'_

**Well it was a little sudden.**

'_That's no excuse! God, of all the times I could have acted like one of his girls! They would have jumped on him a gotten what they wanted! No, not me! I don't ever get what I want!'_

Sirius on the other hand, he was deep in thought. (Hey, I only act as Mira conscious! You'll have to think that up op your own!)

It was a while longer before Sirius spoke up.

"We should probably break them up. They might suffocate or something," he said, a devilish grin appearing on his face.

Mira grinned too. "Oh please do! I really need to work on this potions essay and they're making it a little difficult."

Sirius smiled at her and quietly picked up her potions book. Slowly, he crept over to the unaware couple and hit them both with the book.

"Ow! Sirius! What are you doing?!" exclaimed an angry Steph.

Sirius, who continued to hit them with the book, looked at her in mock seriousness. "There are small minds that use this room as well! Mira can't be shown this kind of profanity!"

"Hey!" Mira shouted. Sirius paid no attention to her.

"She's not yet capable of seeing such things! And personally, I can't bear to look at it. Besides we didn't want you two to die from lack of oxygen."

Steph gave him a dirty look, while Caleb ran his hands through his hair. He was clearly embarrassed. Steph glared angrily at Sirius before grabbing Caleb's hand and pulling him towards the exit. Before they walked out, Steph turned around.

"You're one to talk Sirius! If you're not snogging a girl, then you're checking one out! At least we have the decency to do it in the common room and not in the hallway!" she huffed before turned on her heel and stalking out of the room.

"I resent that!" Sirius shouted after her, knowing that she wouldn't hear and he was out of harms way. He turned back to Mira only to see her with her face in her hands and shaking with laughter.

From where he was standing, he smiled. At least the mood was lighter. However now he was being laughed at.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked only slightly afraid.

Mira looked up, her faced red from trying to contain her laughter. "She nearly killed you!" she whispered trying not to burst out laughing.

Sirius made a sad puppy dog face. "And the fact that I was nearly murdered amuses you?"

Mira couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing, startling a few first years hiding in the corner. Through her untamed giggles, she heard Sirius say, "Good to know!" which only made her laugh harder. After a few moments, she finally stopped and wiped away her tears of laughter. She looked at Sirius who was waiting patiently, drawing circles on the arm of the couch.

"Sorry," Mira gasped.

Sirius looked up in mock surprise. "Oh! We're done laughing at poor Sirius are we?"

Mira gave him a stern look. "Poor Sirius deserved it. Besides at least you got something out of it. My sides are killing me!"

Sirius stood up from the couch while asking, "Really? How bad does it hurt?"

"Don't worry, I'll live."

"Well if you're sure. I know how to get rid of the pain."

"Really? How?" Mira asked while looking up again. That was a bad idea. She came face-to-face with a grinning Sirius. Immediately, she knew it wasn't a friendly grin.

"Sirius? What are you…" she said before she was attacked by his fingers on her sides. Mira began to squirm while laughing again, as Sirius pinned her to the chair. Not matter how much she begged he would not stop, and Mira was enjoying it.

**Well duh! He's inches away from you and touching you!**

'_No, he can't! I'm focusing on my studies! Well…actually I could do that later.'_

**You would make this a lot easier if you made up your mind.**

"Sirius-please-st-stop!" she laughed. But there was no way he was going to. He was clearly enjoying her misery right now. Too bad he didn't know she loved it. Then maybe it wouldn't have gone so far.

"Nope! Sorry, I'm not letting go until you say you're a ridiculous girl who's fascinated by my manliness!" he told her.

"What?! No! Just let me go Sirius!" Mira shouted trying to break free of his grip. But he was too strong for her; there was no way she would get out of this.

"Sorry then!"

Unless…

Mira pulled her head up to find him looking right at her. Their faces were only inches away from each other, so it would be easier for her to reach. Then she did something only the really desperate did. She kissed him on the cheek.

Sirius stopped all of his attacks and stared blankly at her. Perfect. Mira took this distraction and wormed her way past him and ran over to the couch. Behind the table she was somewhat protected from him. That was the important thing.

**That's the important thing?**

'_Yes. Why can you think…oh my god!'_

Sirius turned around to face her, a smile forming on his perfect face.

"Oh, aren't we clever! Never would have thought you would do something like that!" he said slowly walking toward her.

Mira smiled back while doing the opposite of him, trying to get as far away as possible. "Oh, I think you'll find I'm full of surprises."

**No kidding.**

'_Would you be quiet?!'_

Sirius barked with laughter but then quickly spoke up. "You missed," he grinned.

Mira looked at him confused. What on earth is he talking about? "What?"

Sirius was now getting closer to her because the couch had stopped Mira from going any further. "You missed," he repeated, this time pointing to his cheek where she kissed him.

Mira was now trapped, only the table separating them. It was like a hunter and his prey. And she was the prey. And he was ready to pounce.

Sirius jumped the table and grabbed her, pulling her onto the couch with him. With his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, there was no escape. Mira was laughing and screaming, trying to free herself again but it was pointless. He had her. Wait…he had her.

Sirius rolled over so that he was on top of her. Whether this was to prevent her escape or not, Mira didn't care. All she could think about was him. Gorgeous, perfect him.

Instantly, he lost the playful hunter look in his eyes, to be replaced by a softer gentler Sirius that Mira had never seen before. He slowly lowered his lips to hers…

**Can I just say…**

'_Shut up.'_

Mira could feel his hot breath on her face and his warm hands gently touch her sides. Slowly, Mira began to bring her lips to his. If she wanted it, just take it. Nothing was going to get in the way of this.

"Um hm," behind them someone cleared their throat.

'_Why me?'_

"May I ask what you two think you're doing?"

Sirius and Mira sat up to see Remus, his arms crossed and a knowing smirk on his face.

"Nothing," Sirius said, but he was giving Remus a look that said Bugger-off-or-I-will-kill-you.

Mira looked away embarrassed. Remus was like an older brother to her and this was defiantly something that she wouldn't want and older brother walking in on.

Remus looked at Mira, "Okay. Mira Lily and Mandy were looking for you. But if you're busy…"

"No! That's fine. I'll just…" Mira said getting up from the couch. She straightened her clothes and hair, and then walked toward the portrait hole.

**Well…that was unlucky.**

'_Really? I didn't notice!'_

When Mira reached the portrait hole she turned and looked back at the boys. Remus was already by the fire, looking very amused at the whole situation. Sirius was staring at the ceiling running a hand through hid hair.

'_Maybe he thought it was a mistake. Maybe it was.'_


	4. Secrets Reveled

**Secrets Revealed**

The next morning was very eventful for Mina. She woke up, with the feeling of embarrassment and regret still sitting in her stomach, and left the dorm to take a shower. Slowly, she crept into the girls' bathroom and twisted the taps on the shower. Water poured from the shower head. Cold, icy water. Grunting in irritation, Mira turned the shower off and returned to the dorm room. Upon arrival, she realized that everyone else was already up and going about the usual morning routine. Steph was prancing around the room talking about what she and Caleb were going to do that day.

'_It's a little easy to guess…'_

The other girls in her dorm, who were both in her year, looked completely different. One girl was sitting on the edge of her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and yawning noisily. The other was standing in front of the only floor length mirror fixing her hair and putting on her makeup. The first girl, Alice Green, was usually a quiet girl who kept to herself most of the time. Mira and Alice were on talking terms, whenever Alice did talk, but Mira wasn't about to spill all of her secrets to her any moment soon.

The other girl, who was now simply staring at her reflection in the mirror, was a completely different story. Danielle Taylors was one of the more "popular" girls in Mira's year. When they were younger, Mira and Danielle were friendly to each other, able to keep a steady conversation without disagreeing. That was until all of Mira's "bloody attention" began to get to Danielle, and she swore to hate Mira with every fiber of her being. Well, at least that's what Mira figured. It's not that Danielle was stuck up or anything; she was actually a nice girl. But, that only applied to everyone except Mira. When they were alone, Danielle was always trying to make rude comments and Mira was sure she had started a few rumors about her in the past.

As if that wasn't enough to dislike the girl, she happened to be one of Sirius' past girls.

"Oh! Mira, there you are! Did you take a shower yet? I was told the water was freezing today. But, I could be wrong," Steph said blissfully as she brushed the knots out of her long black hair. Mira just smiled at her best friend's complete lack of concern with the world, but it didn't last long when Mira saw the evil smirk spread across Danielle's face.

"Yes, Mira! We were worried you drowned in your own pathetic ness," she laughed.

Mira shot her a dark glare and tried to ignore her. The last thing she needed was to be expelled for attacking another student and beating her to within an inch of her horrible existence. That wouldn't go over too well with her parents. Mira walked over to her trunk and picked out a clean skirt and blouse. With a quick reassuring glance at Steph, Mira began to change out of her pajamas and into her uniform. Although Steph was usually caught up in her own world (which she only shared with one other person) she hadn't failed to realize that Mira and Danielle had been at each others throats for a while now. Mira knew Steph would warn her against fighting with Danielle, but Mira's hate for the girl may be strong enough to push past it.

Unluckily for her, Danielle started again. "So, Mira. Done anything interesting lately? I doubt it. Your life isn't half as interesting as mine is. Oh, you won't believe what fun I had last night!" she said.

Mira turned her back on Danielle, pretending not to hear, and picked up a brush. She knew that wherever this was going, she didn't want to hear it, and Mira prayed that Danielle would take a hint and stop. She didn't.

"I just happened to bump into an old friend in the hall yesterday. Well, he was more than a friend actually…but, I noticed he looked troubled so I being the kind, generous person I am, helped him out," she continued in a sickly-sweet voice.

Mira pulled the brush violently through the knots in her hair, resisting the urge to shout right there. Unfortunately, Mira already knew what was going on, and as much as she didn't want to hear it, she knew she would.

"You know, Sirius is so sweet, and thoughtful. When we broke up, he told me it was because he didn't feel he was good enough for me. But he told me yesterday, that he was thinking that maybe he was wrong."

**I smell trouble. **

'_There will be.'_

Danielle laughed and walked over to where Mira was standing and stood right in front. The sweet smile on her face made Mira want to throw up. It was so fake and she was so tempted to wipe it of Danielle's face for good.

"I took him back without another thought! We _do_ make the perfect couple don't you think Mira?"

Mira had had enough. She wasn't going to sit here and let this evil witch tell her these things. Sirius wouldn't do that anyway, he couldn't, not after last night.

**Well he is Sirius.**

'_You really have to pick a side and stay there.'_

Because Mira had not answered, Danielle repeated her question, "Don't you?"

Mira opened her mouth to shout right in Danielle's face like she deserved, but someone beat her to it.

"Stop it! You have no right to say those things to her, Danielle!" Alice shouted.

'_Wait! Alice shouted? That's a breakthrough in itself.' _ However it didn't stop there.

Danielle backed away from Mira and glared at Alice who stood behind the two, still near her bed. "What?" she sneered.

Alice, who looked livid for possibly the first time in her life, shouted right back.

"You heard me! I said stop saying those things! I know that's not even true! I saw Sirius sulking around the library all last night and you weren't even there!"

Steph and Mira exchanged a look of utter bewilderment. Never had Alice shouted over anything, not for Quidditch, not in arguments (the very few she had), nothing. And frankly, Mira was grateful.

Danielle side-stepped Mira and stormed out the door, making a scene of slamming it shut behind her. The other three girls stayed quite for a while, neither knowing what to say. Mira let out a sigh of relief. If Danielle had made such a scene when Alice had accused her of lying, then it was clearly wasn't the truth. Mira smiled and ran over to hug Alice tightly. Alice laughed while she hugged Mira back. When they broke apart, Mira grinned thankfully at her.

"I am forever in your debt," she tried to say seriously. Her suppressed giggles got the best of her and she burst out laughing again. It wasn't until Steph tapped her on the shoulder that she finally stopped.

"We should probably go down to breakfast. We're late enough as it is," she said.

And with that, Steph and Mira left the room and let Alice finish getting changed.

Breakfast was also something completely different for Mira. Instead of everyone sitting together at the Gryffindor table, it was much divided that morning. When the girls entered the Great Hall, Steph went to sit down beside Caleb and immediately began her own conversation. Mira stood still beside the table, just looking at the changes that morning. James and Lily were nowhere in sight, Remus sat farther down the table (looking oddly sick) while Mandy sat with him, Peter was also by himself, the farthest from where Mira stood, mumbling to himself. Mira was shocked by the sudden feeling of isolation that came over her and didn't know what to do with herself. Then she saw him. Sirius, whose usual morning routine was to be the center of attention and to make attempts at waking everyone else up, was sitting not too far away staring at the food in front of him. Seeing no other option, Mira walked over to the table and sat down across from him. At first he didn't look up, but when he did Mira flashed him a small smile which he cautiously returned.

**Probably still uncomfortable about the whole situation last night.**

'_Really? Why should he be?! I mean it was only an almost kiss!'_

**You know sarcasm will get you no where. **

Mira was just sitting; her appetite had long disappeared, chancing quick peeks at Sirius before concentrating hard on the wood grain of the table. Why did this always happen to her? What had she done to deserve this? All she wanted was to go back in time and forget this ever happened. Then they would all be sitting together and Sirius would be telling jokes and James would be asking Lily out again… where were James and Lily?

Just then James came bouncing into the hall, clearly in a better mood than the rest of them. He plopped himself in the seat next to Sirius and, completely ignorant to the tension between them, beamed at Sirius and Mira.

"Umm, what's wrong with you?" Mira asked while looking at him with wary eyes. Whenever James was like this, it meant that something had gone his way and usually those things were not good for the rest of them.

"I did it! I went through with the plan mate!" James told Sirius while trying not to jump out of his seat.

Both Sirius and Mira looked at him questioningly.

"What plan?" Sirius asked.

James turned to him, clearly stunned that neither of them could remember his brilliant plan. "What do you mean 'what plan'? The one I told you yesterday about prefect duties and Lily and the broom cupboard. That one!" he exclaimed.

Mira resisted the urge to burst out laughing and Sirius looked at him in surprise.

"That one! You actually did that?!" he said, also trying to hold back laughter.

James nodded his head and then went silent, looking between the two. Mira only wished that Remus had not told James about the whole common room incident. He would never let her live it down.

Sirius and Mira waited for James to continue, until Mira realized he wouldn't unless they asked. "So…what happened?" she asked.

James continued to grin while he said, "She hates me even more now."

Mira and Sirius looked at each other, but quickly turned away when they met each others' eyes.

"And you're okay with that?" Sirius asked.

"Yep!" James replied simply. Mira furrowed her eyebrows. She must have missed something. Lily hated his guts even more now (if that was even possible) and he was still grinning?

"James, that isn't necessarily a good thing…" Mira said fearfully. Mira knew Lily disliked James, but now she was beginning to worry about James well-being.

James merely shrugged his shoulders at her comment. James and Sirius began talking and Mira picked up her schoolbag. There wasn't anything better for her to do here, so she may as well head to class early. Mira had charms first thing that morning and since it was one of her favourite classes, she didn't mind going a little bit earlier. She moved away from the table and said a quick good-bye before heading out of the Great Hall and to her first class.

By lunch, Mira was ready to go back to sleep. It had only been half the morning and already she had a Charms essay to do, along with practicing two new spells for her next Transfiguration and Charms classes. But today, she still had Potions and Herbology class to attend. Mira could only imagine what the others were going through, with it being their NEWT year and all. Needless to say, Mira was rejoicing when she entered the common room at the end of the day. Steph was not far behind her, lugging her schoolbag over her shoulder when they reached the spot by the fireplace.

"I can't believe how much homework we have! When do they expect us to do this?! In our sleep?!" Steph grunted as she collapsed into the armchair beside Mira.

Mira smiled, but inside she felt the same way. However, at least it would take her mind off other things.

That night Steph and Mira tried to do as much homework as possible, even though neither really put any heart into it. They were soon joined by Lily and Mandy who had even more homework to complete, and soon enough a dead silence swallowed them. It was getting late when Mira looked up from her feeble attempt on a Charms essay and took as much time to stretch as she could. It was only then that she realized the boys had not shown up the entire evening. Just then James and Sirius came down the stairs to the boys' dormitories (she must not have noticed them go up) closely followed by Peter and a very sickly-looking Remus. Before she could even ask what was wrong, the boys had left the common room.

'_That's odd.'_

**What is?**

'_Why are the guys leaving at such a time? I mean it's nearly dark and they haven't even started on their homework.'_

**Maybe they're going for a walk?**

'_Not at this time. And why does Remus look so sick?'_

Feeling terribly nosy, Mira spoke up. "Where do you think the guys are going?" she asked.

Steph answered without looking up from her page. "Maybe they're going for a walk?"

"At this time?" Mira asked while looking out the windowpane. The sky was orange from the setting sun and Mira knew that it would be dark in a few minutes. That and curfew was soon. The boys didn't always obey the rules but they always had a better reason for breaking them.

Steph just shrugged her shoulders.

Mira sighed. She really wanted to find out where they were going! It had to be more appealing then this essay.

"I don't think that's it. Remus looked pretty sick. I don't think taking a long walk is in his best interest," she said.

Mandy's head shot up and Mira could see genuine concern in her eyes.

"He looked sick? How?" she inquired.

Mira answered, "He looked pretty pale."

Mandy looked at Lily who had yet to join the conversation.

"Maybe we should go check on him Lily. You know make sure he's all right?" she pleaded. Lily looked up at her friend and sighed. Knowing Lily, she already had made up an excuse to stay and finish her homework.

"Perhaps they were taking him to the hospital wing. He'll be fine there Mandy," she said.

Mira sighed again in disappointment. She had been hoping that she could have a break from all her work and do something else. Mira looked out the window onto the grounds. The green grass was slowly fading into the dark, but Mira could still make out the shapes of most figures. She could see the Quidditch pitch off in the far distance, and the Whomping Willow standing eerily still, and four figures crossing the grounds towards it, and the lake was over to the left, and…what? Mira squinted her eyes trying to make out the figures on the grounds. One of them was much smaller than the others from were she could tell, while the other three were fairly tall.

'_No! That can't be them!'_

"Hey, isn't that them?" Mira asked in an attempt to catch everyone else's attention.

Lily reluctantly looked up from her work and walked over to the window to see what Mira was looking at. Mira watched on optimistically as Lily's exhausted face turned to a look of confusion and surprise.

Not taking her gaze off the window Lily motioned the others over and Mira, Steph, and Mandy jumped up and raced to the window. Outside they saw the four figures walk closer to the Whomping Willow and then stop when the tree began to flail its limbs dangerously.

"Oh my God! What are they thinking?!" Mandy said clearly falling into a state of panic. "What if they get hurt? You said it yourself that Remus was already sick!" she told Mira.

Mira knew that they would have to go help the boys, seeing as they always helped the girls out of tight situations. Part of her wanted to race down to stop them, and another part of her wanted to watch them and see what they were up to. She decided to go with the former.

"Come on," she said and headed to the portrait hole. The other girls followed behind as Mira raced out of the common room and down the hall.

When they had finally reached the Entrance Hall (Lily muttering something about abusing privileges the entire way) Mira was sure the boys must have been on their way back. As quietly as possible, Mira pushed open the door and stepped out into the crisp night air. It was now pitch black and Mira could barely see the others warily coming out behind her. She didn't want to risk lighting her wand, in case they got caught, so she just continued to walk in the general direction of the Whomping Willow. The entire way there she was wondering what the boys could possibly be up to, and why they would do it at this time of night.

When the Whomping Willow was in sight, Mira motioned for the other girls to follow her into the cover of the shadow. The boys were still outside, as if they were waiting for something, but Mira couldn't figure out what. As the girls watched, they saw one of the boys look up and say something to the others. Slowly the boys approached the tree and when it began to thrash around Mira saw something astonishing happen. One of the boys (the one she assumed was Peter) disappeared completely and the others, either completely unaware or completely uncaring, stood and waited. Mira heard Mandy gasp behind her as the tree stopped moving as if it was frozen in time, and the remaining three boys entered the tree through an opening Mira had never seen before.

Mira stood completely transfixed at what she had seen and was wondering that maybe she was asleep and this was all a dream. However, when she did not wake up, Mira came to the conclusion that this was all very real. That and the boys were getting away.

**Maybe you should just go back. They may just be having a little 'guy time' in a secret place so no _girls_ can interrupt them.**

'_I want to know what's going on! And what is 'guy time'?'_

**Fine. But when they get angry at you for interrupting, don't say I didn't warn you!**

Mira stepped out toward the tree, but was violently yanked back into the darkness.

"Where do you think you're going?" someone Mira guessed as Lily asked.

"I'm going to figure out what's going on," Mira replied, while turning around to leave. Lily pulled her back in.

"You can't do that! We're in enough trouble as it is just being out here at this time! What if we get caught? I'm a prefect! I'm the one who was supposed to stop you from even leaving the common room! And now we'll get caught and my badge will be taken away! What will my parents say?!" she exclaimed.

Mira thought she was clearly over-reacting, but she did have some valid points. If they were caught they would be in so much trouble. Her parents would be devastated if she was expelled. But, her curiosity and stubbornness was too great to just let this opportunity escape her.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I'm going. If you want to go back then I won't blame you. I probably should do just that, but I need to find out what they're up to," Mira said.

Lily looked torn between two options, while Steph and Mandy also appeared to be debating whether or not to go. Finally Lily let go of Mira's arm.

"If we get caught, I will hunt you down myself," she said seriously, but a smile was evident on her face. Mira smiled back and they made their way toward the Whomping Willow. The tree still seemed as if it was frozen, but Mira still approached it with care. To her relief, the tree did not move and Mira crouched down beside the entrance as the other three girls quietly came from behind. Inside it appeared to be a long passageway, but it was too dark to tell for sure. Mira was beginning to have second thoughts about the whole idea.

'_Maybe we should just go back. I'm sure the boys would tell us if we asked them.' _

**Or maybe they won't. **

'_I have the strangest feeling that I am going to regret this.'_

"Mira? What's wrong?" Steph asked anxiously.

Mira stood and turned around to face them. They were standing there with a look of terrified excitement on their faces.

"I'm not sure about this anymore. Maybe Lily was right. We could get in so much trouble for this," she said.

The other girls nodded and Mira felt a strong feeling of disappointment in her gut. She really wanted to find out what the boys were doing, but she also didn't want to get the others in trouble. Just as she was about to suggest that they go back inside; Mira heard the very faint creaking of wood above her. Slowly, she tilted her head towards the sky and to her horror saw that the Whomping Willow was gradually coming back to life. Wonderful.

"Guys, slowly get inside the tunnel," she said while not taking her eyes off the stirring tree limbs above her.

"Mira, what's going on?" Mandy asked.

"Just do it," Mira said quietly, as if any noise would make the tree wake up faster.

She felt someone brush past her and lower themselves into the opening in the tree, followed by someone else. Above her, the tree was beginning to move faster and the creaking was more apparent and louder. Mira looked back at the only person in front of her and saw Steph looking at her cautiously.

"Steph get inside now," Mira whispered hurriedly.

Steph looked at her before nodding and walking past her toward the tree. Mira turned and followed her and helped carefully lower Steph into the opening. Just when only Steph's head was visible above ground, out of nowhere a branch came down and swiped Mira across the face.

"MIRA!" Steph shouted.

Mira looked behind her and saw the tree's limbs flailing wildly again. Fearing for her safety, Mira shoved Steph down into the tunnel, and carelessly jumped in after her just as a much heavier limb came down on her.

Mira fell into the hole and crashed very ungracefully onto the floor of the tunnel. She felt hands reach around her and pull her to her feet. Mira saw the worried looks on her friends' faces and brushed herself off muttering, "I'm fine." She glanced around her and saw the dark black walls that made up the tunnel on all sides of her. The tunnel stretched on ahead of them, but Mira could see a light towards the end of it. Suddenly feeling much bolder, Mira stepped around her friends and walked confidently towards the end of the tunnel.

She came to realize that the end of the tunnel was farther away then she had first guessed. Or perhaps it was just the feeling of danger rising in her stomach that made the walk seem longer. After what seemed like hours of walking, they reached the end and Mira pulled herself up through the small opening above her.

Looking around, Mira found herself in a very disordered, dusty room. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls and the windows were all boarded up. Mira looked and saw what appeared to be claw marks on the floors and walls. In the corner a chair stood battered and broken, as if someone or something had smashed it. The feeling of danger Mira had felt back in the tunnel was now stuck in her chest, causing her breath to become long drawn out gasps. Something here was not right, but Mira couldn't put her finger on it.

"Where are we?"

Behind her Lily, Mandy, and Steph stood looking around the room much like she had. The truth was, Mira had no idea where they were. Why would a tunnel that started at the school, lead to an old (clearly deserted) house? It didn't make any sense to her. There was no house on the school grounds, not that she had ever seen or heard of. They may not even be on school grounds anymore.

"I don't know," Mira answered.

She looked around for any sign of the boys, but when she found none she walked over to a door that stood ajar on the right side of the room. She grasped the handle and found that it was barely attached to the door because it had been crushed into an unrecognizable shape. There were more scratches marring the wood of the door and Mira pushed it open farther. The door creaked loudly revealing a shadowy hallway. Mira looked over her shoulder and saw the others slowly creeping behind. She really had no idea what was going on, but if she was as scared as they looked, then there defiantly was something wrong. Mira drew her wand, just in case, and entered the hallway.

The hallway led to a set of very unstable looking stairs that went up to the next floor. Mira silently approached the stairs and just as she put one foot on the stair, she heard a creak from above. Something had moved up there. Looking behind her again, she saw that the others had noticed the sound too and they were all looking at the ceiling. Mira continued up the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible, although it was difficult when each step creaked loudly.

When the four of them had reached the dark landing, they were all scared so badly that none of them wanted to continue. But as much as they wanted to turn around and leave, they couldn't. Not with the Whomping Willow wanting to take their heads off outside. Mira saw only one door open on the landing and gently crept towards it, while the others, who were too petrified to move, stayed back. Mira edged closer and closer to the room and had one hand on the door knob. It was as if her body no longer belonged to her. Her mind was screaming at her to turn back and run, but her hand slowly tightened around the brass metal piece that was, like the other, bent and crushed. Careful as to not make any sound, Mira pushed on the door which surprisingly, didn't creak.

The room was just as old and dusty looking as the other one, except this one had a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings centered in the middle of it. However, as fascinating as this was, Mira's attention was focused on something else.

In the center of the room, it stood with its shoulders hunched, but its height was still visible. Covered in fur, the creature looked even less human, but that wasn't what was terrifying to Mira. What was terrifying was that it was staring right at her. Instantly, she realized that it was a werewolf, and that she was very much alone with it. That feeling of danger, the one she should have listened too when it warned her to run, was in her throat. Mira couldn't breathe, couldn't scream for help. Why hadn't she listened? Just once she could have listened, and she didn't! Now she was going to pay for it.

**In case you didn't hear it the first time, run. **

Mira couldn't move. Her arms and legs felt like led, and she couldn't do anything to help herself. Her wand was still secure in her hand, but no charm came to her, no hex or jinx. Mira no longer saw the room, the dusty furniture or the peeling walls. She was alone, just her and the ravenous werewolf.

The werewolf turned on her and reared, snapping its long jaws at her. Mira could see the razor sharp teeth, but nothing registered within her.

**Run!**

As if it knew she was incapable of running, the werewolf slowly inched toward her. It came closer and closer and Mira prayed, not for herself, but that her friends would hear and get out.

'_Get out. Oh God, what if the boys didn't get out?!' _

The werewolf let out a blood curdling howl and Mira snapped out of her statue-like faze. She quickly raised her wand, prepared to fight for her life.

**FORGET THAT! RUN!**

The werewolf leapt at her and before Mira could react she was thrown to the floor. At first she thought maybe she had lost. Maybe the hungry animal had gotten her. But then shouldn't she be in pain? Mira felt nothing, just the cold wood of the floor beneath her. Slowly her hearing came back and she heard growling coming from near her. It was still there, and it would attack her anytime now. Then she heard another set of growls, more fierce and angry than even the werewolf's.

'_Oh God, please. Please, there can't be another one.' _

Mira looked up and saw the room again. Not just her and the thing that would surely be her death, but the room with its dusty surface. She saw the werewolf bearing down ready to attack, but it wasn't focused on her. In front of her, blocking the werewolf from reaching her was an enormous bear-like dog. Its jet-black fur was shaggy and long and its dark eyes were fixed on the werewolf. Mira watched it in wonder and appreciation. It was protecting her, it didn't know her yet there it was standing guard over her. She suddenly realized that it had been what pushed her out of the way, and if it hadn't she would have been shred to pieces.

Mira watched in horror as the werewolf attacked the dog and they began to fight. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other-

She stood quickly and looked around for her wand. She had to help that dog, wherever it came from, it saved her life and she wasn't about to let it die protecting her. Spotting it a way away from her, Mira raced over and picked it up. When she spun around she saw her way blocked by a beautiful stag. It too was also protecting her from the werewolf, but it seemed to also be trying to get her to follow.

Mira was about to stay and help the dog, but the stag had other ideas. With its antlers, it pushed her towards the door forcefully and out into the hallway. There Mira saw a horrified group of girls who rushed to hug her once they saw her. However, they were not like this for very long because the stag continued to push them along the landing. Mira struggled to get by at the sounds of howls and whimpering still coming from the room, but the stag continued to obstruct her way. The girls were pushed into an empty room followed by the stag. Steph, Lily, and Mandy had no idea what was happening, but they didn't seem to care as long as Mira was there. Once they were in the room, Steph ran over and hugged Mira intensely while breaking down into tears.

"Oh Mira! I'm so – sorry- I should- should have helped! B-But I just- I," she stammered, rivers of tears flowing from her eyes.

Mira hugged her back, but she was more occupied with trying to figure out a way to get past the stag and get back to help the dog. She must have had a death wish.

"It's alright Steph. I'm okay. But if I don't get back to that room someone else won't be," she said while holding her friend at arms length.

Steph looked at her confused when Mandy burst out, "What! You can't go back there! Are you insane?!"

Mira looked over at her. "Maybe," she said before turning around to face the stag. "Look I have to get back there and help that dog. He is going to get seriously hurt by that werewolf if I don't help," she said trying to reason with it.

"A WEREWOLF, THAT'S WHAT THAT WAS?! NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK THERE MIRA! WE WON'T LET YOU!" Lily shouted. But Mira knew what she had to do.

Mira tried to walk by the stag, but once again it stopped her. Seeing no other choice Mira pulled out her wand and pointed it at the innocent stag.

"Mira!" Mandy shouted. She was shocked that Mira could even think about hurting the poor animal to go run after a werewolf.

Mira continued to point her wand at the animal and decisively said, "Move."

The stag didn't move away from the door. Instead the girls watched as the stag transformed before their eyes, changing from a harmless animal to someone very familiar.

Mira dropped her wand to the floor as James looked back at her. There he was, his tall stature and dark untamed hair. The only thing Mira didn't recognize about him was the serious look of his face.

"James?" Mira gasped, completely bewildered.

He looked at the girls and sighed.

"I know we should have told you, but we figured we would wait for the right time to tell you. I guess now is the right time," he said.

He walked away from the door, leaving it open for Mira to run out and leave them but she didn't. She was too shocked to move at all.

"You're all probably wondering why we did it, and I would have preferred that he tell you himself, but he's a little tied up at the moment," James began. He let out a long tired sigh and continued. "Years ago we found out something about Remus that we never thought we would hear. He was attacked at a young age; by…he was attacked by a werewolf. And became one himself."

Mandy, Lily, and Steph gasped. Mira was falling into a bottomless hole. It was Remus; Remus had been the werewolf that attacked her. She was so stunned. But what hurt the most was that he didn't even realize he had done it.

"We came up with a plan, so that every full moon we would sneak out of the castle and help him during the transformation. Obviously with us being human and his being a werewolf, we couldn't do much. So, we decided that we would become Animagi. It took the better part of three years to do it, but finally in our fifth year we could transform at will. We would keep Remus company during the transformation as he is only a danger to humans," he said glancing meaningfully at Mira.

She looked down at her feet. This was all her fault, if she hadn't been so bloody persistent, none of this would have happened.

"So Remus is a werewolf. And you're a stag. What about Sirius and Peter?" Lily asked.

Something clicked inside Mira. In the other room, Remus was there as well as James, but what about the other two? The only other thing she saw was…the dog.

"Peter can transform into a rat. That's how we can stop the Whomping Willow from crushing us. There's a knot on the trunk of the tree and if you press it the tree stops," James replied. "Peter can easily dodge the branches and press it, letting us in. Which reminds me, how did you four get in?"

'_So Peter is a rat. That only leaves one person.' _

"James! What does Sirius transform into?" Mira asked hurriedly. James looked at her with a guarded look on his face.

"He transforms into…a dog. A big black dog," he said.

Mira's heart stopped. Sirius was the dog. The one that saved her life moments ago. The one that was fighting Remus, a violent werewolf, as they spoke.

"Oh, dear God!" Mira shouted as she raced for the door. Before she reached it though, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, hindering her from leaving.

"You can't go back there Mira! You'll get hurt!" James shouted over her struggles.

Mira was on the verge of breaking down, but she kept fighting against James' grip. "I have to! He's still there! He saved me and I just left!" she cried.

James pulled her back into the room where the girls were standing pained by their friend's actions.

"Sirius will be fine Mira. He knows how to protect himself. Besides, the moon should wane soon. Remus will be back to normal and Sirius will be fine. You have to wait here for him," James said.

Mira finally stopped trying to break away from his grasp and cried onto his shoulder. She really didn't even know why she was crying, but it felt better than trying to keep it inside. As Mira cried, she felt James stroke her hair in a comforting way and rub her back.

As they stood there, Mira wondered what she had done to deserve such great friends. James, who was more like another brother, stood there comforting her even though he had told her before that he's not really that good when it comes to girls and crying. Lily, Mandy, and Steph were more concerned for her safety, even after she had put all of their lives at risk. She felt so foolish, so dim-witted. Her curiosity had nearly gotten her best friends killed. Then there was Sirius. He jumped in front of a ravenous werewolf to save her. She didn't deserve any of this, they should be angry with her, yelling and shouting at her stupidity. But they weren't. They were just there for her. And she couldn't be more thankful for anything else in the entire world.


	5. Realization and War

**Realization and War**

It was a while later, after the howls and barking had died down, when the door opened again. Mira was still in James' arms, although they were now sitting on the dusty floor, and she did not look up at first. Crying had taken a lot out of her and she had been fighting sleep for the longest time. She had no idea what time it was, but she knew if she was at the castle she would have been in bed a long time ago.

Mira felt James take his arms away from her and the loss of touch made her look up. There standing in the door was Sirius. He looked exhausted, but that wasn't the worst of it. His robes were ripped and tattered and there was a long slash on his face that appeared to still be bleeding.

Mira jumped out of James arms and ran to Sirius. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his robes. She felt him wrap his arms tightly, possessively, around her and her stomach fluttered with desire.

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea. I tried to come back, but- I just…"

Sirius buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Shh…" he whispered into her hair. "It's over now. You're safe and that's all that matters. It's okay," he said.

Mira nodded, but didn't want move away from the warmth she was feeling. His arms fit perfectly around her, protecting her from everything else, and she felt so safe, so right. She never wanted to leave. So, they stayed like that immersed in the feeling of belonging until Mandy interrupted.

"Where's Remus? Is he okay?" she asked.

Sirius let go of Mira, but his hand remained comfortably on her back. "He's still in the room. He's distraught. He was so worried about you," he said while looking at Mira.

Mira looked at her feet shamefully. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have been so stupid," she muttered.

Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered, "Don't blame yourself. You didn't know. Neither did he. Everyone is okay now."

Mandy walked over to them and looked fearlessly at Sirius. "I want to see him," she said.

Sirius looked past her to where James was standing and sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea Mandy. He won't want to see anyone for a while. He's afraid that you'll desert him because of what he is."

Mandy looked taken aback. "What? That's ridiculous! How could he think we would do that?" she said more to herself than anyone else.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and replied, "That's just what he said. He thinks you'll all be afraid of him and that Mira will hate him for what he almost did to her."

Mira felt her stomach sink. He thought that she hated him. It was true, she was a little surprised, but never could she hate him. She didn't care what he became during a full moon; she only cared about who he really was. And she would just have to show him.

"Well then we'll just have to prove him wrong won't we?" she said and slipped away from Sirius and headed towards the door. The others followed behind her as she marched along the landing and towards the door of the room. When she reached the door, Mira pushed it open and fearlessly stepped inside.

The room was even more battered than before, and Mira could only imagine what had gone on in there only a while ago. There were scratches and scuffs along the floor and a few spots of blood were speckled on the floor, disturbing the dust that laid there before. What looked like the remnants of a chair was strewn about the floor, barely recognizable. Remus was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands looking very defeated. Mira walked over and sat beside him on the bed and put a hand on one of his. The sudden pressure caused Remus to look up, but when he saw who it was he quickly pulled his hand away.

"Mira…I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I tried to stop. I…" he said gravely.

Mira looked him straight in the eye. "Remus, I don't blame you for what happened. You couldn't stop it. I'm not hurt. Its okay," she told him.

It seemed that Remus wanted to believe her, but wouldn't let himself.

"You don't understand! I could have killed you! I saw you there petrified of me, and I still didn't stop. Mira, you are like a little sister to me, like family. And I was this close to tearing you apart!" he shouted.

Remus looked around to see the others watching him. "I could have killed any of you! All of you! What if Sirius hadn't stopped me?! I could never have forgiven myself!"

"Remus, nothing did happen! We know you're worried but nothing happened, we're all okay," Mandy said while sitting on his other side.

"I should have never come. Dumbeldore is too trusting. He should have never let me come to Hogwarts. I endangered you all tonight and I won't blame any of you if you do not want to be around me anymore," Remus said looking down again.

Mandy reached out and brought his face up so he was looking at her. "Why would we do that? We love you for you, not what you become. It doesn't have to control you Remus. We're your friends, we would never leave you alone like that," she said, although everyone else knew she was also talking about herself.

Remus reached up and took her hand from his face. However in stead of letting go of it, Remus held it in his own hand. "If something were to happen to any of you…"

"It was my mistake Remus," Mira said, "I was careless."

Remus looked at her unbelievingly for a moment, and then smiled. "Yes, you were. I thought being in my presence would have told you to trust your instinct. But, I see that James and Sirius have corrupted you beyond repair," he laughed. Mira laughed with him, happy to see that he was better.

Remus stood followed by Mandy. "We should get out of here. It's nearly dawn," he said. They walked out of the room, still holding each others hand, followed by the others. Mira stayed on the bed and was soon joined by Sirius.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was so terrified when you walked through that door. I thought that I might lose you, then…" he began, but stopped short. Mira looked at him, wanting him to continue, but he didn't.

"I felt so terrible when James told me that you were the dog. You had risked your life saving me and I just left," Mira said sadly while looking into his eyes. She could see him battling with himself but over what, Mira couldn't tell.

"I wanted you to be safe. I'm so happy that James got you out of here before something could happen. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself," Sirius said while looking at the damage done to the room.

Mira reached over and took his hand in hers. Her hand felt so small in his, but the touch sent a shiver down her spin. Sirius looked up at her questioningly, but then tightened his grip on her hand. Even this small gesture, felt so right, so perfect to Mira.

"I wouldn't have forgiven myself if you had died protecting me," she said.

Sirius looked down at their joined hands thoughtfully. He smiled.

"It would have been worth it."

Mira suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling wash over her. She had no idea what this feeling was; she had never experienced it before. But it was so strong, it was like she was drowning in it. Only if this was drowning, then it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

He sighed regretfully to himself before looking back at her.

"We should have told you. Then maybe none of this would have happened. But, now you know. And you have to promise me that you'll never do anything stupid like this again," he said, a grin appearing on his handsome face.

Mira laughed. "I promise," she answered sincerely.

He smiled at her and pulled her up. "C'mon, this place creeps me out," he said. Mira smiled and together they left the room, hand in hand, neither one ever wanting to let go.

September drifted by, followed by November and before anyone knew it, it was October. Mira, though wishing that it had never happened to her friend, was happy now that she knew what had bothered Remus for so long. He still didn't talk openly about it, but at least he and the other boys could tell the girls where they were going every full moon. Also to Mira's extreme delight, Remus and Mandy had finally started seeing each other. After the whole werewolf incident, Mandy and Remus had continued to get closer and closer to each other, until James and Sirius had finally pushed Remus into asking her out. At first he was reluctant because he still believed that anyone who wanted to go out with him had to be mentally unstable, but he soon came around and asked her if she would be his girlfriend. Mandy had immediately accepted. Mandy was so exuberant, that Mira thought if her and Steph had a competition on who could gloat more about their boyfriend, she wasn't sure who would come out victorious. Most likely she and Lily would have to put silencing charms on them to make them stop. Either way, Mira was jubilant over her friend's happiness.

She couldn't however say the same about her own non-existent relationship. True enough, the awkwardness between her and Sirius had disappeared, but unlike Mira had hoped, nothing came of it. She had thought that after saving her life, Sirius would confess his undying love to her and they would kiss passionately and become a couple. Like in those muggle films Lily had showed her one summer. The beautiful lady would cry tears of happiness and the dazzling gentleman would wipe them away and kiss her. They would live together forever and their love would never die. Now Mira realized that these films were not the romantic movies she had first made them out to be, instead they were pictures of what she wanted, but couldn't have.

It was now nearing the first Hogsmeade trip and while everyone else was excited for a break from all their hard work, Mira was dreading every second that passed. She knew that Remus and Mandy would go together, as would Steph and Caleb. Lily had already told her that she was going to skip the trip because she had promised to help Peter with his potions, and knowing James he would stay with Lily because…well it was Lily. That only left one other person to go with. Sirius. Mira really did want to go with him, even if it was just as friends, but she was too afraid to ask in case he took it the wrong way. But it was either that, or stay and watch James fawn over Lily. She decided to go with the former.

The day before the Hogsmeade trip, Mira woke up with a bright attitude. She had convinced herself the night before that she would ask Sirius to go with her, just as friends, so he didn't get the wrong impression. Although she almost hoped he did. Quickly hopping out of bed, Mira took a shower and got dressed, taking extra care in making sure she was presentable. Then she skipped down the stair case into the common room. Remus and Mandy were already there in deep conversation, but both smiled and nodded a greeting. Steph and Caleb were no where to be found (as usual) and James and Sirius sat together on a couch pouring off some sort of parchment. After working up the courage, Mira walked over to them and placed herself beside Sirius.

"Good morning!" she said happily.

Sirius looked up to her with sparkling eyes and replied, "Morning Mira."

Mira smiled at him, unsure of what to say next. Luckily James filled the silence with one of his usual comments.

"Mira, are you wearing make-up?"

Mira blushed. She had put a little on, which she had never done before, only because she figured she didn't need it. Its not like it made a big difference anyway, it was only some mascara and lip gloss. She wondered how James could even tell.

"Just a little," she said looking at him.

James nodded his head and Mira thought he was done. Obviously, he wasn't.

"Why? You _never_ wear make-up," he said looking extremely confused.

Sirius leaned back on the couch, guessing where this conversation was going, and let the two go at it.

"Well, maybe I just woke up and decided I would try it," Mira said wanting to end the discussion and get back on track.

"Oh, really?" James asked with a smirk on his face. "I think its something else. You clearly put some effort in your appearance today, seeing as you have yet to bite my head off, and are in an extremely good mood for apparently no reason," he said while continuing to smirk.

Mira looked at him in a bemused manner. "Your point?"

James leaned toward her so that only she, Sirius and himself could hear. "I think you dressed up for someone," he whispered.

Sirius looked at her in alarm and then to James who had a knowing smirk on her face.

Mira sighed.

'_Well, there you go! James has gone and ruined a seemingly perfect conversation!'_

She couldn't possibly ask Sirius to go with her now. It would seem too obvious. So, she decided to play along just to tick James off.

"Fine! I admit it! I dressed up for someone today! Bloody happy?" she exclaimed, trying to act upset as if he discovered some big secret.

James just smirked and turned to Sirius, who was looking intently at Mira.

"Well, who is it?!" James asked, proud of himself for his 'breakthrough'.

"And what per say, would make you think I would tell you Jamesie? Can't a girl keep her love life secret for once?" Mira said in an over-dramatic tone.

James' smile fell from his face. "What? Oh, come on Mira! I won't tell anyone! Promise!"

Mira put a finger on her lips, making it look like she was considering his proposal.

"Hmm, nope! Don't think so Jamesie! I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," she said.

'_Not a complete lie.'_

James looked at her stunned. "You promised? What you're already going out with this bloke?"

'_Oh, hell!'_

"Maybe," Mira replied, but felt guilty at the look on Sirius' face. His eyes were no longer sparkling like they were when he first greeted her, now they held a blank stare. She suddenly didn't feel so proud that she had annoyed James, or that she had lied to both him and Sirius. Wanting to beat herself up for being so stupid, Mira quietly said, "I'm going down to breakfast." She left without another word.

Okay, maybe her first attempt was a little pathetic, even devious, but Mira was determined to make the next one perfect. After going down to breakfast, Mira headed back to the common room fully prepared for anything James might try to do. The important thing was that Sirius knew that she wasn't really seeing anyone.

Mira entered the common room and found Sirius alone on the same couch where she had left him. Her stomach sank at the sight of him staring into the fire, not moving or saying a word. Slowly, she walked over and sat beside him. He looked at her with a look of surprise on his face.

"Hey," Mira said.

"Hi," he answered rather robotically.

Mira watched as he turned back to the fire. At first, she thought of just leaving him like this, but she knew she couldn't just leave it this way.

"So! Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow? I mean I know no one else is going but…" she tried to say nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I'm going," Sirius answered still not looking at her.

Mira swallowed a lump in her throat and continued. "Are you going alone?"

Sirius finally looked up to her, and sighed. "Actually I'm going with someone. I figured that you'd be going with you're _boyfriend_ so I decided to ask someone," he said sourly.

Mira cast her eyes downwards. How could she be so stupid?! This could have worked if she hadn't been so bloody proud earlier. But why was he acting so bad towards her? I mean sure she had lied and made it seem like she was ditching him, but that was all.

"Oh, well I'm glad. I didn't want you to have to go alone," Mira said trying to mask her real feelings. Inside she was being torn apart at the thought of him going out with someone else, even though she had started this whole mess. She also swore to seek revenge on this girl that he was going with whether she knew her or not.

"May I ask who you're going with?" Mira asked in an attempt to sound casual.

"Her name is Danielle Taylors. You know her. She's in your dorm I think," he said also trying to sound casual.

'_WHAT?!' _

**Okay, calm down. You obviously heard the wrong name.**

'_Bloody hell! Of all the people-! God!'_

**This is going to be trouble.**

"Well, I'm happy that you won't be by yourself! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet…my boyfriend," Mira said sweetly and walked out of the common room.

'_How could he do this? Sure, I said I had a boyfriend and that I was going to go to Hogsmeade with him but…bloody hell!'_

**You're right. Even I think this is low. But, you did start it.**

'_And now I'm going to finish it.'_

Mira walked about the castle, going in no particular direction. She walked past all the groups of boys, giving a flirtatious smile here and there. She knew it wouldn't be too difficult to get a guy to ask her out, she just had to find one that would really get on Sirius' nerves.

Just as she walked around the corner towards the Great Hall, Mira felt someone grab her shoulder. Smiling to herself, she turned around to face a handsome boy who happened to be a seventh year Ravenclaw. His dark brown hair covered his forehead and was slightly untamed like James', but less so. His eyes were hazel like hers, but looked charming and mysterious. He was a foot taller than her, and his build was muscular making her recognize him as a Quidditch player.

"Yes?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Hi. I'm John Stevens," he said.

Mira smiled. "Mira Johnson," she replied.

John smiled back at her, admiration evident in his eyes. "I know you don't know me, but I was wondering if you would like to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow."

"I'd love to John!" Mira responded immediately.

John smiled happily down at her. He must be happy that he had gotten the girl that was 'unreachable'. Mira felt a little guilty, but this guy had good looks, popularity, and would move on quickly after she got her point across.

The next morning Mira got up and dressed much like she had the day before, taking extra care. She met Lily in the common room, as she had promised Mira that she would see her off to the Entrance Hall before her and Peter began their study session. Together they entered the hall where a large group of students waited to be let out to Hogsmeade. Mira saw James waiting there for them, along with Remus, Mandy, Steph, and Caleb. Sirius was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, guys!" Lily greeted cheerfully. The others greeted them as well, and they waited together for Filch to let them out. While the others were talking lightly, James leaned over to Mira.

"So, are you going to tell me who this guy is? Or am I going to have to wait longer before I beat the living-"

"James! You'll find out soon enough. And no, you will not beat the living anything out of him," Mira interrupted. Just as she finished, John walked over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. John's back was turned away from James, so he didn't see the evil glare or gagging motion that he was being given. When Mira glared at him to stop, he mouthed the words 'you're-going-out-with-bloody-Stevens?!' Mira just turned away and ignored him.

"How are you today?" John asked politely.

"Wonderful now!" Mira answered, knowing that James was still looking on disapprovingly. He could be so bloody protective sometimes.

"Excellent! Shall we?" John asked when he saw the doors open and the sea of students pile out.

Mira took his arm and together they left for the village.

First they walked through looking at the various shops, sharing stories and jokes the whole way. Mira found that John was actually a nice guy and she could see herself getting along with him. But it just wasn't the same as Sirius. Mira tried so hard to concentrate on John's jokes and witty banter, but she found herself completely and utterly distracted.

'_I wonder what he's doing right now. I wonder what they're doing right now. Probably off snogging somewhere.'_

**Maybe. Or maybe they're really not doing anything at all. Just sitting and talking.**

'_Yeah, they're sitting and talking. And I'll marry a Slytherin!' _

"Mira?"

Mira looked beside her and saw John looking worriedly at her.

"What? Sorry…" she said apologetically. It really wasn't his fault that she was like this, and she was starting to regret saying 'yes' to the poor guy.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go inside for a butterbeer," he said still looking at her in a concerned fashion. Why did he have to be so sweet?

"Oh, sure!" Mira said, happy for an excuse to get out of the October wind.

They went into the Three Broomsticks and Mira went to get a table, while John went to the bar to get their drinks. Sitting down at an empty table in the back, Mira glanced around at the other people in the overcrowded place. She saw other couples from Hogwarts, a few that she recognized, and some other people she had never seen before in her life. However she stopped dead when her eyes fell upon a couple not far away from her.

Danielle was chatting (most likely about herself) non-stop and Sirius was looking bored out of his mind. As Danielle continued with her current story, Sirius put his head in his hand and gazed around the bar. When his eyes fell upon Mira, she hastily looked away, but even then she could still feel his eyes on her.

"Here you go," John said as he placed a bottle in front of her and sat down beside her with his own. Mira smiled her thanks and took a sip, letting the warm liquid slide down her throat. She put her bottle down on the table and was surprised when John reached out and held her hand.

"I'm really glad you agreed to come with me today," he said blissfully unaware of the war raging inside Mira's head.

"Me too."

**You bloody well aren't!**

'_Shut up! I'm doing this for a reason. Maybe I'll just get over Sirius and go out with John instead. He's sweet, funny, charming, handsome… what more could I ask for?'_

**But he's not Sirius! And you can't just give up!**

'_He has no interest in me, so why should I have an interest in him?'_

**I've said it once and I'll say it again! You're hopeless! **

Mira snapped back to reality, just in time to see John leaning towards her. As he prepared to kiss her, Mira pulled back, now tremendously aware of a pair of eyes on her. John pulled away looking confused and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry John. I don't think I'm ready for that yet," Mira said truthfully.

John nodded in understanding. "I understand. I'm sorry for trying to…you know."

"No, don't be sorry! Look, I like you but…I'm just not ready," Mira said.

Now something heavy was sitting in her stomach. Guilt. She lied to John even though he seemed to genuinely like her. It's not that she wasn't ready, she was. It was only that she wanted her first kiss to be with someone else.

John nodded and they spent the rest of their drink in an awkward silence.

When they left, Mira couldn't help but notice that another couple did to. Mira and John kept a reasonable distance away from each other and both unconsciously headed towards the school. When she finally realized where they were headed, Mira lead them towards the lake to have some privacy.

The entire trip back Mira had been contemplating what she should do next. She came to the conclusion that she was being cruel for leading John on to make Sirius jealous. She couldn't do that anymore.

"John?" Mira asked as they stood together by the edge of the lake.

John looked at her and answered, "Yes, Mira?"

Mira looked at the ground. She had never had to do this before, technically because she never had a boyfriend before.

"I had a really great time today, but…"

"I know," John said causing Mira to look up.

"At first I thought that we would do well together and I really like you, but it just doesn't seem right. I mean you're a nice girl and everything, its just there's really no connection," he said honestly.

Mira just continued to look at him and nodded. At least she didn't have to say it.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out Mira. You are a very smart, funny, beautiful girl and any guy would be lucky to call you his girlfriend. I'm just not that guy."

Mira felt relieved that she didn't have to tell him about the whole mess and was flattered that he had said those things about her. But, he was right. He just wasn't that guy.

"Thank you for everything. I hope we can still be friends," Mira said.

John smiled and nodded. "I'd like that," he said. He bent down and gave her a friendly peck on the cheek before walking away towards the castle. Mira sat down by the lake, thinking about everything that had happened that day. She had acted like a complete idiot, just to get back at someone. Even worse, she had dragged John into as well. She was just as bad as any of the other girls she had hated for being so shallow. If anything…she was worse.

The wind was beginning to pick up, so Mira pulled her jacket tighter around her and stood up. She turned to head back to the warmth of the castle, but froze when she saw who was looking back at her.

Sirius walked towards her, Danielle-less, with a new look on his face that was so mingled with so many other emotions, that Mira couldn't place it. When Sirius finally stopped in front of her, neither moved for a very long time. It was a while later when Sirius finally spoke up.

"So, John Stevens, the Ravenclaw beater. How ever did you meet him?" Sirius said in a frighteningly calm way.

"Sirius please…" Mira pleaded taking a step towards him.

"You know it's funny. Usually a girlfriend isn't afraid to kiss her boyfriend. Unless of course there's something terribly wrong, but I couldn't see that…" Sirius interrupted.

"Look, just please listen to me. I didn't…"

"And the distance between you two! Wow! I mean it looked like you two just met! But of course that's not possible…"

"Sirius please! What do you want me to say?! I lied?! Fine, I lied okay! I haven't been seeing anyone!" Mira shouted.

"Why Mira?! Why did you lie to me?!" Sirius shouted back. His temper was rising, but so was Mira's.

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO BLOODY KNOW?!" Mira bellowed.

Sirius closed the gap between them by taking a couple angry strides towards her. Soon enough, they were only inches away, screaming in each others' faces.

"YES, I WANT TO BLOODY KNOW! WHY ELSE WOULD I ASK MIRA?!"

"I LIED BECAUSE I WAS NERVOUS, DESPERATE, AND REALLY WANTED TO ANNOY JAMES! SO I AGREED WHEN HE SAID I WAS TRYING TO DRESS UP FOR SOMEONE, BUT IT WASN'T JOHN!"

"OKAY, SO I KNOW WHY YOU LIED! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BLOODY GO THROUGH WITH IT?"

Mira was nearing her breaking point. She could feel the tears coming and there was nothing to stop them. No lie was going to fix this, no apology would work. So, she went with her only other option. The truth.

"Because I wanted to make you jealous. When you told me you had asked Danielle out I was so upset. I wanted to do anything that would make you feel what I felt, so stupid, foolish, childish me paraded through the halls and accepted the first invitation to Hogsmeade. It wasn't until John tried to kiss me that I realized how stupid I had been," Mira said in a deathly low voice.

Sirius' face turned from angry, to confused, to understanding. He backed away from Mira to give her space and ran his hand through his hair out of habit.

"Why did you want to make me jealous?" he asked calming down.

Mira looked at him with tears in her eyes. "If you don't already know then it's hopeless. I thought that maybe something had changed. I was so wrong."

Mira walked straight past him as tears poured from her eyes and she walked back to the castle. She hoped that he didn't follow her because she knew she wouldn't have the courage to tell him.

She wouldn't be able to say 'I love you.'


	6. Those Three Words

**Those Three Words**

Mira didn't move from her bed for the rest of that day and well into the next. She knew her eyes would be puffy and red from the rivers of tears that had flowed from them. She knew that the little mascara that she had put on would be stained on her cheeks, like a reminder that she was weak. She had cried over him. She had cried because they yelled and because she knew it could never be. The girls had tried to comfort her, but nothing seemed to cheer her up. Mira wanted to be happy, to forget and move on, but it seemed impossible. No matter what her friends did or said, she couldn't pull away from the pain she was feeling.

"Mira, honey, it'll be okay. It will work out in the end," Mandy said close to her ear.

"Of course, you'll both forgive each other and move on," Lily added.

Mira nodded, even though she knew it was never possible. She could never see Sirius again, never talk to him again, or laugh with him, or be near him. There would be no more Sirius.

The girls stayed like this until long past curfew, before going to bed to get some sleep. Mira however couldn't. Sleep seemed pointless, why sleep when she could lay here and wallow in her own self-pity? Mira didn't even know why she was acting so strongly about this. Yes, she loved him, more than he would ever know, but it wasn't like they were going out. That entire night, Mira stared at the roof of her bed curtains lost in thought.

Morning came, but Mira's situation hadn't improved. It was Sunday so thankfully none of them had classes, but they still had loads of homework to do. The girls worked in shifts, two girls would comfort Mira for about an hour while the others did homework, and then they'd switch. Mira, who was contemplating whether her limbs would ever move again, did nothing. She just stayed in the position she had been in for hours, still unmoving.

Alice (who instantly agreed to help when she heard what happened) and Steph had just left, and Mira was waiting for Lily and Mandy to return from the common room. She was so thankful that she had friends like this, and so for their sake, she sat up into a sitting position. At least it was an improvement.

She waited for the girls to arrive, but they never did. The door was open, but Mira heard no sounds of them. She was about to lay back down when she felt a sudden pressure at the end of her bed.

"Mira?" a voice asked. Mira recognized the voice but couldn't see where it was coming from.

"Remus?" she asked tentatively, unsure at whether she was finally going mad.

"Yeah, it's me. James is here too," Remus answered and suddenly both he and James appeared by her bed.

Mira stared at them in amazement. How did they get up the staircase? How did she not see them? Maybe, she was hallucinating because of lack of sleep.

"God, Mira! You look bloody awful!" James exclaimed rather insensitively.

Remus elbowed him in the ribs causing James to double over in pain. He turned back to Mira. "How are you?"

Mira shrugged her shoulders. "I've been better. How did you two get up here? And without Lily seeing," Mira said.

"We bewitched the staircase. As for Lily, she did catch us, but decided for your sake that she would let us come up," James replied while looking around the room.

Remus continued, "We came to see how you were doing. The girls said you were in a right state and we were worried."

"Well, at least she's not as bad as he is. She hasn't chucked anything around the room yet," James said while looking out the window.

Mira's brow furrowed. Not as bad as he is? Did he mean Sirius? Was he acting the same as she was, or worse as James had said?

"Sirius is really upset, Mira. He keeps saying that its all his fault that you two had a falling out. He said that he wouldn't be surprised if you hated his guts right about now," Remus said.

"I don't hate him. There's no way I ever could. I can just never see him again," Mira said sadly while looking down to draw circles on the bed. She knew what they would try to do. They would try to convince her to go talk to Sirius, to make up with him. But she couldn't. There was nothing there for her, so why should she waste her time trying to convince herself otherwise?

**Well technically you're wasting your time now. You haven't moved in forever!**

'_I don't need this right now.'_

Remus sighed and James took a seat on the other side of her.

"You really did like him, didn't you?" Remus said softly.

Mira shook her head.

"No, I didn't like him. I loved him," she whispered, but Remus and James heard it. James' reaction was comical, his eyes grew big and he looked at her as if he had heard her wrong. Mira would have laughed, if she could. Remus had a somewhat meaningful look, as if he already knew. This didn't surprise Mira in the least; he did walk in on her and Sirius in the common room.

She looked at them, not saying a word, and waited for one of them to speak, except nether of them did because they both burst out laughing. Mira looked at them flabbergasted. How could they laugh at her?! This was serious!

"What are you laughing at?" she exclaimed, her annoyance towards them beginning to grow. Why couldn't it have just been Lily and Mandy?

"You…are b-both so…!" James said while gasping for air.

Remus finally stopped laughing, but a smile was still wide on his face. "You and Sirius are so oblivious!" he said.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Look, Mira. Mate. Before you flip out and curse me…" James began.

"I bloody will curse you James, if you don't tell me what's going on!" Mira shouted.

"Okay, okay! It's just that…Mira, it's just…" James said before cracking up again. Mira reached over and hit him hard on the back of the head, but it didn't stop him from laughing.

Instead she turned to Remus, who looked happy even under the circumstances.

"Remus, what is it? And please don't laugh!" she begged.

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "Okay. What James was trying to tell you is that…"

"Mira!"

"WHAT!"

She stopped when she saw the scared look on Steph's face. Steph looked as if she was about to turn and run, but thought better of it. She walked over to the bed and flung the covers off. She grabbed Mira by her wrists and pulled her off the bed.

"Stephanie! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Mira asked as calmly as possible, while her feet fell on to the cold floor beneath her. Mira was actually surprised that her legs didn't buckle under the sudden pressure, having not used them for so long, but she was more concerned about what had gotten into her friend.

"C'mon Mira! You have to come down now!" Steph exclaimed while dragging her gleefully towards the door.

"I swear Steph, if this has anything to do with Caleb…"

"Just come!"

They girls raced down the stairs with the boys following right behind, however they were back to being invisible. When Mira entered the common room, she found it nearly empty, which was odd for the time of day. Sitting around the fire she found Lily, Mandy, and Caleb who looked up at her happily. Clearly they were happy that she was still alive.

Steph dragged her over to the group and forcefully pushed her into an armchair.

'_This had better be good. How many times must I be interrupted before I can find out what the bloody hell Remus was trying to say?' _

Mira looked at them expectantly, wondering what could have been so damn important. When no one talked, she lost her patience.

"Well? What's going on?" she asked rather annoyed.

Mandy held out an envelope, with a smile on her face.

"This came for you. I swear we didn't open it! But, we wanted you to get it," she said handing over the parchment.

Mira rolled her eyes. "And you couldn't have just brought it up to me?"

Everyone shook their heads and Mira tore open the waxy seal. Inside was a lengthy letter, which Mira pulled out to read to herself.

_Mira,_

_It's been a while and you haven't written so I took it upon myself to write first. You always were the stubborn one. Kevin and I are doing alright, so are Mom and Dad. Dad's on his way to being promoted to Head Auror, and Mum is still as overly cheerful as ever. Kevin's done his Auror training now (he won't stop talking about it) and his new lady friend has moved in with him. Can't remember her name… but, they like each other a lot. I on the other hand, am still devilishly handsome and charming, but alas…no lady friends. I've been too busy at the shop to have anytime for myself lately. The shop, by the way, is doing very well, even though I know you'd never ask. So, enough about us, how have you been? What are you…sixteen now? Wow. I remember when you first left for Hogwarts and Kevin and I told you that you had to cut all of your hair off to be sorted. It was only a joke but you took it so seriously! Now you're a sixth year. Amazing ain't it? Our little Mira all grown up! So, have any boyfriends that need to be taken care of yet? Cause me and Kevin could be there in an instant! Speaking of which, Dad told me to remind you that you're supposed to stick to your school work and no boys. How many times have we heard that one?_

_Also, I am constantly reminded to remind you that you're coming home for Christmas break. I know, this is all obvious to you, but they wouldn't stop bugging me 'till I told you. Mum said that you can invite a few friends to stay with us if you like (Dad says no boys) and that we're having the usual feast of turkey and stuffing and…stuff, again this Christmas. So, don't eat for a couple weeks before. _

_Your kind, generous, gorgeous, loving brother,_

_Elijah_

_P.S. Kevin says if you don't write back, he'll come after you himself._

For the first time in a long while, Mira smiled. Her brother, Elijah, always knew how to cheer her up, no matter what the cause was. And it felt good to hear from her family again. It sounded like they were all doing so well, and she was happy for them. With everything that was going on, Mira only had time to say a quick 'hello', before getting caught up in something.

A small smile on her face, Mira looked up to her friends (James and Remus had graced them with their 'appearance').

"Who was it from?" Steph asked happily.

"Elijah, my brother. Do you remember him Lily?" Mira replied.

Lily just silently nodded whilst turning a faint shade of pink. It was to Mira's common knowledge that Lily thought Elijah was cute, but she never brought it up for the sake of her friend. James looked at Lily and when he saw her blush, his face held a look of utter horror. However before he could ask anything, Steph continued.

"What did he say?"

"He just wrote about how my family's doing. Dad's going to be promoted to Head Auror soon, and Kevin has finished his training. Eli is still working at the book shop. Everyone there is happy," Mira answered.

"Well that's good. Umm, is Elijah…or Kevin, seeing anyone?" Lily asked tentatively.

Mira looked at her with a knowing grin on her face. "Kevin has a new 'lady friend', but Eli is still single. He also mentioned he's 'still devilishly handsome and charming'."

Lily turned an even darker hue of pink and pretended to go back to her homework.

Before anyone knew it, Mira started laughing. They all looked at her, surprised and happy, that she was acting a little bit more like herself. So, they too laughed, at Lily's expense and they didn't stop for a long time. Mira was the last one to stop, and she was clutching her sides from the pain. Wiping a tear from her eyes she said, "Sorry Lily. You just had to see the look on your face!"

Lily continued to look down at her page, but the others could tell she was smiling. She had been the reason Mira was cheered up after all.

"By the way, my mum said that I could invite a few friends to stay at my house over the break. Anyone interested?" Mira told them.

"I'm in!" James shouted.

"Sorry, Jamesie. Dad said no boys allowed," Mira smiled.

James put on a puppy dog face, but seeing that Mira wasn't about to give in he gave up.

"I'll come. Anything to get away from Petunia!" Lily exclaimed, looking thankful for an excuse.

"You just want to see Mira's brother again!" James said in a frustrated tone.

"Do not!" Lily said glaring at him.

"Mandy? Steph?" Mira interrupted before the two could go at each others' throats.

Mandy answered, "I got nothing better to do. My parents are going to Paris. I would have been here anyway."

"I'll be there too. Caleb's going away and there's no way I'm hanging out with my little cousin the entire break!" Steph said looking over to Caleb, who muttered, "Sorry."

Mira smiled. "Great! I'll write back and tell them you're coming!" she said standing up. Mira turned to head back to the dorm, but stopped short. She didn't want to go back up there. She had just realized that her friends would make her feel better and she didn't want to leave now.

Turning back to the group, she sat down. "I don't want to go back up there yet."

Everyone gave her a happy smile, which she returned. Then she remembered something.

"Oh, I nearly forgot! My parents are throwing a Christmas party this year, as usual. Do you boys want to come?" Mira asked.

The boys all nodded. Clearly they had nothing planned and a party sounded like a good way to be immature and waste time.

Mira grinned and took a piece of parchment and a quill from Lily before settling down to write her reply.

_Dearest brother,_

_You always were the annoying one. I'm happy to hear that everyone is doing alright. I am fine and yes, it is a shocker that I'm now sixteen. By the way, that stunt you pulled was not very funny. I was only eleven years old!_

_There are no boyfriends that must be taken care of, and I doubt you and Kevin would even bother coming all the way here. You and I both know you're a lazy git. Anyway tell Dad that the schoolwork is doing fine and that his only daughter would like the chance to make her own decisions for once._

_As for the Christmas break, it is all too obvious I will be returning home. Mandy, Steph, and Lily will be coming too. You do remember Lily? I believe you have nicknamed her 'hot-head'. May I remind you that I still think it is a very lame nickname? I promise I will eat as little as possible before the break, but if I don't make it home, I blame you._

_Your beautiful, smart, caring sister,_

_Mira_

_P.S. Tell Kevin I'd like to see him try to even make it onto Hogwarts grounds._

Mira finished the letter, and left the common room to go to the owlery to send her letter. On the way there, she couldn't help but reflect on what had happened.

Her family was so happy. Why couldn't she be too? Maybe if she just tried. She didn't want them to have to worry about her, so she decided that for their sake she would try to act as normal as possible. No matter what happened.

**Good. We've decided that! Now what about Sirius?**

'_What about him?'_

**Oh, come on! You have to do something! You two can't just walk around ignoring each other, you're best friends!**

'_What am I supposed to do, apologize?'_

**Yes.**

'_Why can't he apologize to me?'_

**Because you started it. Besides, this is your chance to be the bigger person. Just tell him you're sorry. **

'_How?'_

**Just go find him and tell him. You have to talk to him eventually.**

Mira knew that it was the right thing to do, to go and talk to him. But, what would she say? _'Hey, Sirius! Sorry I ditched you and pretended to be going out with someone else! Forgive me?' _ Somehow she didn't think that would cut it.

Mira reached the owlery and picked out a tawny owl and tied her letter to its leg. She watched as it took off out the window and she so wished that she could follow it back home, away from all of this. But that stupid voice was right. She had to talk to him sometime. Just what time, she didn't know.

A few days passed and Mira distracted herself with her schoolwork. If she wasn't in class, she was in the library doing homework or reading. At mealtimes she was still reading, trying to take her mind off other things. In other words, she had yet to talk to Sirius. Mira saw him around, walking to class or eating at meals, but she couldn't quite make up the courage to talk to him. She found him alone in the common room a couple of times, perfect opportunities, but she just kept walking until she reached the safety of her dorm.

No matter how much she tried to prepare herself, nothing worked. Her mouth went dry when he was around, and when he walked away her legs felt too heavy to follow.

Soon the school was becoming more and more excited about the upcoming match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. All anyone could talk about was the Quidditch game and walking in the halls became increasingly more dangerous. There had already been a few attacks on the players of the teams, showing the true rivalry between the houses. However it was usually the Slytherin's dirty attacks that happened.

Even with all of this chaos, all Mira could think about was him. If she didn't do something soon, she feared their relationship would be broken beyond repair. Mira had to do something, and fast.

The day of the Quidditch match nobody could focus on their work. James, being the Gryffindor team captain, was even more paranoid than usual asking random questions about tactics to anyone who would listen.

"James, would you relax! Everything is going to be fine! The team has the plays down perfect! Everything's good!" Mira exclaimed after James had asked her the same question for the third time. James suddenly fell into deep concentration and Mira went back to her work. However this was increasingly more difficult as she became more aware of eyes on her.

Stealthily, she glanced over her shoulder to find Sirius looking directly at her with a slight smile on his face. A tiny grin graced Mira's lips, but no one else noticed as she turned to her work.

Not a few minutes passed when James jumped up from his seat.

"Got to go Mira. Game starts soon," he said hurriedly.

Mira looked down at her muggle watch and nearly laughed.

"James, the match doesn't start for another three hours," she replied snickering silently.

James completely ignored her, his nerves getting the best of him. It was the first match of the season after all.

"Hey! Padfoot! Let's get a move on!" James called over to Sirius' direction.

Mira didn't look over her shoulder, but she still heard Sirius' booming laugh.

"Hold your broomsticks Prongsie! I'm coming!"

With that the two left the common room and headed down to the pitch.

By the time Mira reached the Quidditch pitch, three hours later, the stands were already packed with students and teachers. Lily, Mandy, Steph and the others had left without her because she had still been debating on whether or not to go. But finally, she had talked her self into it, but she couldn't find the others anywhere. Deciding that she would look for them after, Mira made her way over to the Gryffindor team's change room. She wondered what kind of state James was in and thought that maybe she could help him.

Slowly pushing away the scarlet and gold entrance curtain Mira looked in and saw all of the team's players dead silent. They were obviously nervous. None of them even raised their head to look at her as she slipped inside the tent. Thankfully (and a little regretfully) Sirius was nowhere in sight, so Mira continued to walk into the tent until she found James. He was sitting on a bench, still looking over the plays and tactics that he had talked about earlier. Mira sat down beside him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" she asked.

He looked up at her and gave her a sheepish grin. "A little nervous. I'll be better when we go out though," he answered.

Mira smiled back and gave him a pat on the back. "You are an amazing captain James. Don't worry about it so much. You'll be great," she said turning to leave.

Mira stood and walked towards the tent entrance to find it blocked by another person.

"Hi," she said looking into his eyes. They stood there, only feet away from each other, both of them not knowing what to do.

He looked back at her with many emotions on his face. Mira could only pick out a few. She saw nervousness, happiness, and sadness all at once. In an unusually quiet voice, he said, "Hi."

Mira looked at her feet and then rushed past him out of the tent without another word. Once outside in the open air, Mira let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

'_I blew it… again! How could I be so stupid?'_

Mira looked around frustrated with herself. She wondered if she should even go to the match anymore. Sitting by the fire alone in the common room seemed very inviting to her right now. But she knew she had to go for James at least. He was so nervous and she knew she would feel guilty if she missed the game.

Striding toward the stands Mira tried the best she could to collect herself so that her friends wouldn't suspect anything. She climbed the wooden stands just as the crowd began to cheer for the teams entering the stadium. She looked over to see seven red blurs and seven green blurs fly into the stadium and begin circling above her. As the teams warmed up, Mira looked through the crowd to find her friends. A glimpse of fiery red hair caught her eye, so she pushed her way through the sea of students until she reached Lily.

Remus, who was standing on the other side of Lily, was the first to notice her.

"You came. What took so long?" he asked.

"I'm a slow walker," Mira replied. She knew Remus wouldn't buy it, but she really didn't want to talk about this right now.

Just as she suspected, Remus gave her a skeptical look. "Okay," he said simply, but the look in his eyes told Mira that he would ask again later.

Mira turned her gaze to the match before her and saw the players back on the ground, ready to start the game. She watched silently as James walked up to the Slytherin captain to shake hands, both giving each other death glares as they did so.

After that, the game started.

Fourteen brooms rose into the air and the golden snitch and bludgers were released. The quaffle was thrown into the air and the players took off.

To say the Slytherin team was playing dirty was an understatement. They had broken so many rules in the first ten minutes, that Mira was genuinely surprised that they had not been disqualified. Of course, she knew Quidditch was a rough game, but still. The Slytherin players were using elbows, knees; one of the Gryffindor players was almost kicked off her broom. As time went on Mira got even more and more worried for James and Sirius.

The score was 80-70 for Gryffindor; Sirius had scored five goals while the other two chasers scored two, and one. James had been circling the pitch for the entire game, along with shouting orders at his team. He was right when he said he would be better after he got out in the field. It was clear to Mira that he was born to be a leader; he made sure his team was doing okay before he thought about himself. Caleb had taken out two Slytherin players, making them use the less skilled reserve players. All in all, it seemed that Gryffindor had them beat. If only James could get the snitch before the other team.

"-neat pass to Black there, back to Spinet, he's heading for the goal! - No taken by Slytherin! Flint has the quaffle now, flying up the pitch toward Gryffindor goals"

Mira watched as the players zoomed across the pitch, her neck sore from the back and forth motion of the play.

"Flint takes the shot- Saved by Gryffindor Keeper Scott! Gotta love that lad! Gryffindor in possession again! Bell passes to Spinet, nice dodge there, back to Bell, to Black! He's got an open field!"

The crowd roared in excitement as Sirius raced towards the goal, the quaffle in his hand. Even Mira found herself forgetting about the awkwardness between them, and found herself cheering along with everyone else.

Then out of nowhere a Slytherin player, Flint, crashed his broom into Sirius, causing him to spin out of control. There was a collective gasp as Sirius dropped the quaffle and fell from his broom.

Mira heart stopped. All the sound around her was drowned out by the thumping of her heart. He seemed to be falling in slow motion, but Mira knew that wasn't possible. He was falling, fast.

Not thinking about anything else, Mira pushed her way through the stunned crowd and dashed down to the pitch. The Gryffindor team was already surrounding him as he lay still on the ground and Mira tried to shove past them.

"Move!" she shouted and they cleared away revealing a very motionless Sirius.

Mira fell to her knees beside him holding one of her hands in his own as the other lay gently on his face. James, who was on the other side of Sirius, looked down at his best friend, pain evident in his eyes.

"Sirius, please. Please wake up. You have to. Please, for me, wake up," Mira whispered as tears formed in her eyes. She held on to his hand tightly when the tears started to fall. Her tears stained her as they streaked down her face.

This was all her fault. She had to fight with him. She had to be so bloody stubborn and now he was seriously hurt. Mira just prayed that he woke up, that he would be okay.

A single tear fell off her face and landed on Sirius' cheek. Slowly his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her. Mira gave him a small smile which he generously returned.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey. How are you?" Mira whispered back completely unaware of everyone else. She was just so happy that they were talking again, even under the circumstances.

"Other than the fact that everything hurts, I'm doing great," he answered in a sarcastic tone, but with a smile still plastered on his face.

"I don't understand," James said, "I mean I'm happy you're here mate, but you fell from a long way up. You should be as flat as a pancake right now."

"I believe I have some doing in that."

Mira and James looked up to she Dumbledore standing over them, that twinkle showing in his eyes.

"Professor?"

"A charm stopped Mr. Black before he could hit the ground. Not all that complicated if I do say so myself," Dumbledore said smiling. "Perhaps Mr. Black should go to the hospital wing for now. I dare say he will be sore for a while. As for the match, as exhilarated as I was watching it I believe that Slytherin is disqualified for foul play. Gryffindor wins by default."

A cheer erupted from the Gryffindor team which carried through the crowd still in the stands. Despite himself, Sirius smiled at the victory. A stretcher was conjured and he was carried away towards the hospital wing, leaving Mira and James in the crowd of celebrating students.

After escaping from the pack of students, Mira made her way back inside the castle and along the corridor to the hospital wing. She wanted to see how Sirius was doing before heading back to the common room for some well deserved sleep.

As she approached the doors of the wing, Mira saw Madame Pomfrey leaving shutting the door softly behind her.

"No, no visitors! He needs rest," she said when Mira asked if she could see Sirius.

"Please, Madame Pomfrey! I won't be long, I swear!" Mira exclaimed.

Madame Pomfrey was about to deny her entry, but when she looked into Mira's pleading eyes she sighed.

"Very well. But do not take long! He needs his sleep!"

Mira gave her a quick thank you, before slipping through the doors into the wing. There were rows and rows of beds, all of which were empty except the one at the very end. The white curtain was pulled around it, so Mira quietly crept towards it. She reached a hand out and firmly grasped the fabric of the curtain, pulling it aside.

Sirius was sitting up in the bed, staring straight ahead looking extremely bored. Mira smiled to herself and stepped past the curtain towards the bed. He looked up from his fixed gaze and saw her standing there and a smile graced his lips.

They remained like that, not knowing what to say. Mira played with a strand of her hair and Sirius looked down at his hands, not having much other choice.

"How do I look?" he asked still smiling at her.

Mira smiled back at him. "You look…"

**Dashing! Handsome! God-like!**

"…healthy."

Sirius laughed making the conversation much more comfortable. Mira chuckled and sat down in a seat beside the bed.

"How are you?" Sirius asked on a more serious note, picking up where their previous conversation had left off.

"I'm good. No, I'm not," Mira answered looking down at her own hands. "I've been miserable, unhappy, depressed. The others have tried to cheer me up, but nothing's really worked."

Sirius continued to look at her, pleading with her to continue.

"I was so upset after the Hogsmeade trip. I thought I had lost my best friend and I didn't see the point in doing anything anymore. The only reason I've been acting as if nothing happened was because it was easier that way. Acting like I was normal meant that no one else would worry. It wasn't until today that I realized how stupid this all was."

Mira looked up at him and was given the strength to go on.

"When you fell, everything else came crashing down with you. The only thing I could think of was if you were okay," she said tears welling up in her eyes.

Sirius took her hand making her look at him. "Inside the tent, when you were there, I wanted to apologize so badly! But I couldn't find the words. You deserve more than an apology after what I've put you through. And I honestly don't deserve to even be in your presence," he said.

"That's not true. It's not your fault it was mine."

"Mira, if I hadn't come after you, angry like I was, none of this would have ever happened. We would still be friends if I hadn't over-reacted," he said looking very ashamed.

Mira held onto his hand tighter and said, "We are still friends Sirius. We always have been. We were just too blind to realize it when we were upset."

Sirius nodded in agreement and smiled.

They sat in comfortable silence. Mira was over the moon about this. Sirius and she were talking again. Everything was alright now.

"Mira? Can I ask you something?" Sirius asked catching her attention.

"Of course! Anything."

"When we were down by the lake, you said that you wanted to make me jealous. When I asked why, all you said was that if I didn't know then it was hopeless. What did you mean?"

Mira looked at him. How he even remembered that she didn't know, but Mira now had a choice. She could lie and make something up to prevent more awkwardness, or she could tell him the truth. The whole, complete truth.

"Sirius, do you remember the first day on the train?" Mira asked.

Sirius grinned. "Of course I remember. You were a very pretty first year, as I recall. Now you're a very beautiful sixth year," he said.

Mira blushed slightly and continued. "And do you remember the time on the train this year?"

"Yeah, that was embarrassing."

"How about that time in the common room, when we almost…" Mira asked trailing off at the end.

Sirius looked at her, still not understanding where the conversation was going. "Yeah. Mira, what does this have to do with anything?"

Mira looked away. This was it. She was going to tell him how she felt, she was going to be shot down, and she was going to have the hell embarrassed out of her.

"Mira, do you remember that time, back in September, when it was just you, me and the guys. Do you remember when James said that I had never liked a girl as much as he liked Lily?" Sirius asked.

Mira nodded her head, this time she was the one not knowing where the conversation was going.

"Well, he was right. I have never liked a girl as much as he likes Lily."

Mira's gaze fell. She knew it. He could never like a girl like that. She was foolish to have ever thought that.

Sirius took her chin and lifted her face to look at him. She stared into his eyes and was drowning in the same emotion she had felt back at the Shrieking Shack. She was drowning in love.

"But, I have loved a girl more than he has ever liked Lily," Sirius said, his face now very close to her own.

Mira was going to ask who the lucky girl was, but found she was incapable of doing so.

Sirius pressed his soft lips to hers, preventing any words from escaping. Mira was at first shocked, but then let the blissful moment take her. She reached her hands up to his face, one on either side, and pulled him closer to her. She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, he too was pulling her closer. She could feel the heat of his body as she was pulled flat against his chest.

Mira had no idea how long they stayed like that, but she knew she never wanted it to stop. Finally when they both pulled away, they were gasping for breath. Mira couldn't help but grin at him.

"I really do hope you were referring to me. Or else, this may be very complicated," Mira laughed.

Sirius laughed to. "I was defiantly referring to you," he said.

They stayed like that, just smiling at each other.

"I love you Mira Johnson. God, do I love you!"

Mira leaned in and kissed him again.

"I love you Sirius Black. I love you."


	7. Trouble

**Trouble**

Mira couldn't recall ever being so happy. She and Sirius were not only talking again, but they were officially seeing each other. They went everywhere together (except classes and the bathroom of course) and the others had had to tear them apart a few times already. Sirius had recovered since his night in the hospital wing, but he kept telling her that he was sore and needed a kiss to feel better. And who was she to deny him help?

School was slowly drawing to a close as Christmas break drew near and everyone in Hogwarts was restless. They couldn't wait for the break to come and were beginning to count down the days.

Lily, Mandy, and Steph were prepared to spend the holiday at Mira's house and Sirius (who had complained just like James when he was told he couldn't come) had told her that he would be at her family's Christmas dinner. Mira was so excited for him to be there, but was quietly wondering what her father would think. She had the choice to tell him about Sirius and her, or not, but she knew she would have to eventually. She only hoped he would take it well, seeing as it was his only daughter's first boyfriend. It practically spelled 'trouble'.

"Hey, Mira! What do you think Remus would like for Christmas?" Mandy asked her as they sat in the Great Hall over lunch. It was only the girls sitting there, as they were thinking about what to get the boys for Christmas.

"You should get him a muzzle!" Steph exclaimed, but quietly enough so it wouldn't draw suspicion.

"Steph!" Mira scolded, yet she was shaking slightly from holding back her laughter.

Mandy looked at them sternly. "I'm being serious you two!"

"Mandy, you would know him the best. You two have been dating since November," Lily said without looking up from her Muggle history book.

"I know that's what worries me!" she replied anxiously, "I should know this!" She put her face in her hands and sighed.

"Mandy, we still have lots of time. You'll find something I'm sure," Mira said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mandy nodded her head and looked back up, but she still looked unconvinced.

"So have you found anything for Sirius yet?" Steph asked her.

Mira truthfully hadn't found anything yet. She had seen a few things she thought he might like, but then she changed her mind figuring he would prefer something else. It was completely hopeless. At this rate, he would never get a gift.

"I have a few ideas," she lied.

"Can I just say, I think it's wonderful that you and Sirius have finally gotten together. I thought I was going to have to go Matchmaker on you two," Steph said happily.

Mira laughed. "Well it's probably a good thing you didn't. That would have been a disaster!"

"We're all paired up then, except Lily of course. Maybe you should go Matchmaker on her Steph!" Mandy giggled.

"Oh, Lily could I? It would be so much fun!" Steph begged.

Lily looked at her with a serious look on her face. "No, thank you. The last thing I need is to be paired up with someone I don't even know," she said.

Steph grinned. "So you would prefer to date a friend?"

"Steph I think you should stop now…" Mira said.

"James would gladly take up that position Lily!" Steph continued, ignoring Mira's advice.

"Steph, really…"

"I don't need a Matchmaker, Steph. You'll have to find someone else," Lily said rather calmly.

Mira was surprised. She had expected Lily to get angry and tell Steph off when mentioning James, but she didn't. Strange…

Steph shrugged a little. "Fine! But, if you ever need my assistance…"

"Trust me Steph, that won't be anytime soon!" Mandy laughed.

The girls continued to talk lightly, avoiding anymore matchmaking, until they were graced with the boys' presence. Remus sat down beside Mandy and gave her a short peck on the cheek, making her turn a faint shade of pink. Caleb was apparently still doing homework in the library, so he could have free time with Steph later. Peter was nowhere in sight and James took the available seat across from Mira, beside Remus.

Sirius came right up to her and placed a kiss on her lips, catching her by surprise. Delighted surprise, but surprise none the less.

"Oh, would you two get a room!" James exclaimed causing them to break apart.

Sirius looked away from her for a moment to look at James. "I would love to Prongs, but seeing as this is a school…" 

"Alright, too much information!" James said throwing his hands up in the air.

Sirius laughed and turned back to Mira. "Hello. How are we today?" he said.

"We are fine. Excellent now," Mira answered smiling.

Sirius smiled back and kissed her again, but a little bit shorter than the first.

"So, I was thinking. What if we tell your Dad that I'm just a friend and we can be spared from seeing a nasty confrontation," he said with hopeful eyes.

Mira laughed. Ever since she had brought up that they would be telling her father about them, he had been trying to find a way out of it.

"I don't think so. We are going to tell him. Besides he won't do anything to you as long as I'm there," she answered while fixing the collar of his shirt.

"Then you realize I'm going to be attached to your side the entire night," Sirius said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied looking back at him.

Sirius smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Have I told you, you are beautiful yet today?" he asked.

"This would be the fourth time," Mira stated.

"You're beautiful," he said tucking a stay piece of hair behind her ear. He was looking at her like she was a delicate piece of art and she loved it.

"And you, are wonderfully gorgeous," Mira whispered to him, sure that the others couldn't hear.

"I know."

Mira laughed and hit him playfully on the arm.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Mira just laughed and turned to see everyone else. They were talking about the break, which was unsurprising, and James seemed to be saying something about another party.

"My parents said that I could have a few friends over on New Years. Anyone interested?" he asked.

"I'll come," Mira said joining the conversation.

James looked at her with a grin on his face. "Sorry Mira. No girls allowed," he said, quoting her own words from when she told him he couldn't come.

Sirius looked at him in shock. "Are you bloody insane mate? No girls?"

"It's a joke Sirius. You weren't there," Remus told him.

"Oh," Sirius stated. He turned to Mira and whispered, "What was the joke?"

"I asked if anyone wanted to stay at my house over the break and James said he would. I told him my dad said 'no boys allowed'."

Sirius laughed. "That must have crushed him!"

"Well let's just say it's a good thing that his puppy dog eyes don't work on me," Mira laughed.

When at last Christmas break came, everyone was eager to get home. They quickly boarded the train at Hogsmeade station and settled in for the long trip home.

They all found a compartment together, although it was a little cramped with all nine of them inside. Peter had finally showed up, but when they asked him where he had been, he just told them he had been busy. No one really paid attention.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Mira asked as he came in to kiss her again.

"I'm trying to get as much as possible," he said.

"Why?" she laughed.

"'Cause I'm not going to see you for a week. Besides I would hate to give you a good-bye kiss on the platform and get caught by your father."

Mira laughed at him, but generously returned his kiss. She couldn't really disagree with him. She would defiantly miss him over the next week and it would be extremely awkward if her father did see their good-bye kiss.

When they reached the platform, they all got off and followed Mira to where she was supposed to meet her parents. Luckily, they hadn't arrived yet, so she did get her good-bye kiss after all. The group talked and laughed for a while (Peter said he had to go and left quite early) and Sirius continuously showered her with kisses, making her laugh even harder when she teased him and tried to escape.

He had just wrapped his strong arms around her waist to prevent her from leaving, when Mira's parents stepped through the barrier wall. Sirius took one look at her father, who failed to notice him being there, and immediately let go and hurried over to where James was. Mira laughed out loud at his ridiculous behavior, but decided it was probably best.

"Mira!" her mother exclaimed as she gathered her daughter in a hug.

"Mom! Please!" Mira laughed before being released.

Mira gave her father a quick hug before stepping back.

"So these are the lovely ladies that will be staying with us?" her father asked, gesturing to her friends.

"Yes, this is Lily Evans, Mandy Mortisen, and Stephanie Marks," Mira answered pointing to each as she said their names.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Mira has told us so much," Mary Johnson said. To the girls' surprise, Mira's mother came over and hugged each of them. This didn't seem at all uncomforting to Mira, her mother was like this with most people.

"And who are these gentlemen?" her mother asked when she was done with each of the girls.

"Oh, this is Caleb, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black," Mira said introducing them.

Each of the boys shook Mark Johnson's hand before Mira's mother said, "Well I hope you boys all come to Christmas dinner with us. Now we should get going girls, it might take a while to get home. The traffic is just terrible…"

Lily, Mandy, and Steph followed Mira's parents toward the barrier while Mira looked back at Sirius. He was smiling sadly at her, but when she blew him a kiss, he seemed to brighten up. Smiling, Mira said good-bye and hurried after the others on her way home.

When the car pulled up to her house, Mira smiled. It felt so good to be home and she couldn't wait to bug Elijah and Kevin again. She quickly hopped out of the car and the others followed to get their things from the trunk.

Everyone walked up the stone path to the house, Mira was nearly skipping towards the door, and she was the first to reach the door. She knocked loudly and immaturely rang the doorbell over and over again.

Suddenly Elijah's face appeared at the window and Mira laughed as he mouthed the words I'm-not-letting-you-in-if-you-keep-doing-that! Mira continued to ring the bell incessantly, causing her father to laugh. Finally Elijah gave up trying to reason with her and opened the door.

"Kevin!" Mira shouted as she ran past Eli into her other brother's arms.

"It's nice to feel loved!" Elijah yelled as he held the door open for the others.

Mira and Kevin laughed before he said, "I told you she likes me better!"

Elijah just rolled his eyes and shut the door behind everyone. He turned and Mira could see that he had grown even more since she last saw him. He stood at about 6feet tall and he was tougher looking rather than lanky. His dirty blonde hair hung in his blue eyes, and Mira figured that he still refused to get it cut.

Kevin on the other hand, was exactly as she remembered. He wasn't quite as tall as Elijah and was broader and more muscular. His short brown hair was neatly trimmed so that his hazel eyes could be completely seen. The only difference Mira could see was that he had a little stubble on his face, but whether this was by choice or because he hadn't shaved yet Mira couldn't tell.

"Now none of that! Mira likes you both equally. How that's even possible I have no idea," her father laughed as he left the front hall to go to the kitchen.

"Don't worry Kevin. I like you better. Don't tell Eli though," Mira said just loud enough for Elijah to hear.

"I heard that!" he said.

"Heard what?" Mira asked playing stupid.

Elijah rolled his eyes again, (he did that a lot) and Mary Johnson spoke up. "Why don't you two help the girls carry their things to the basement? You'll all be staying down there as Mira's room is far too small for all four of you," she said before she too left to go to the kitchen.

Kevin and Elijah picked up their bags, while Kevin boasted that he could carry more, and carried them to the basement as the girls followed behind.

The basement was nicely furnished and Mira noticed the four pink beds sitting at the back. Clearly, that was her mother's doing. On the other side of the room was a large muggle television, which was also new, accompanied by other silver boxes lined up along the shelves. Instantly, Mira regretted not taking Muggle Studies.

Elijah and Kevin placed the bags on the beds before fighting over a couch that was placed in front of the large screen.

"We tried to tell mum that you grew out of pink, but she wouldn't have it," Kevin told her as he pinned Elijah to the side of the sofa.

"As long as I don't have to wear it… what are all these?" she asked pointing to the silver boxes.

Kevin looked up and Elijah took the chance to squirm away from him. "Those are all Kev's. He's into Muggle sports all of a sudden and he bought that so he and Jennifer could watch muggle movies on the television," Elijah said.

"Its called football and she's called Sarah," Kevin said agitated. 

Mira could tell he had had to explain this to Elijah quite a few times and she could also see that Elijah was doing it just to bug him.

"So Sarah is the girl you're seeing?" she asked.

"Living with!" Eli shouted once again trying to push Kevin off the couch.

"Yes, that's her. And yes, Eli I'm living with her," Kevin said easily kicking Elijah off the couch.

Mira laughed. "Eli you are never going to win," she said.

Elijah looked offended. "Will too!"

"Will not!"

"I'm going to have to agree with Mira on this one mate," Kevin said grinning.

"Fine! It's a tie! Mira why don't you introduce your friends, they look like they think we're crazy," Elijah said.

Mira smiled. "That's because you are crazy! Anyway this is Steph, Mandy, and…"

"Hot-head!" Elijah exclaimed.

"…Lily" Mira sighed.

"It's nice to meet you girls. I'm sure my idiot brother would agree, but he sometimes forgets his manners," Kevin said looking at them and then pointedly at Elijah.

Once again Elijah looked offended. "Manners? I'll show you manners!" he said before walking over to Steph. He took her hand and kissed it, before doing the same to the other two. However when he came to Lily, she went beat red causing the other girls to giggle quietly.

"M'ladies, if there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask. I am at your beck and call. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go trash Kevin's room," Elijah said before bounding up the stairs being closely chased by Kevin.

"Well, your brothers are certainly…entertaining," Mandy said still trying to hold back her laughter.

"They're like this all the time. Let's just say you're never bored in this house," Mira laughed while plopping down onto the couch.

"Elijah said he was going to trash Kevin's room. I thought he didn't live here?" Steph asked.

"He doesn't. Just for tonight," Mira answered.

"And what about Elijah, he lives here right?" Lily asked bashfully.

Mira laughed. "Yes, he does. But he's at the shop most of the time anyway, so I don't think he'll be around much. Unless there's food."

The girls laughed before trying to figure out how to work the new television and VCR.

After the first week, Mira was really starting to miss Sirius. She had sent him letters which he replied to, but she missed him being around. The others seemed to notice and tried to distract her with other things.

Just like she said, Elijah was usually at his shop, but he came home for half past seven every night for dinner. Kevin hadn't been seen much either, and Mira had yet to meet Sarah, but she was looking forward to it. Mira's father, even though it was a holiday, was at work most of the day because of his promotion. So, that left Mira, Lily, Steph, and Mandy with her mother. They did a whole bunch of girl things like watch romance movies on the new television, or give each other makeovers, but they had a lot more fun shopping together.

They went to Diagon Ally a few days before the Christmas dinner, so Mira had the chance to get Sirius his gift. Her mother didn't think much of her looking for a present for a boy, thinking it was just one of her friends, but when Mira nearly spent all the money she brought with her on one gift, her mother figured it out.

Her mother took the news of her boyfriend better than she expected. She didn't ask many questions except if he was 'cute' and actually helped Mira find something for him. She also promised that she wouldn't tell Mira's father until she was ready. Mira didn't mention that she was going out with Sirius Black, the boy that her mother thought was 'just a friend', but she figured she would get to that later.

The day of the dinner, all the girls were helping Mary Johnson in the kitchen. Seeing as they were cooking for more than the normal amount of people, Mary needed the extra help. Elijah was right when he said there would be a lot of food, and Mira was silently regretting eating so much at breakfast. At four o'clock, the girls left the kitchen to go get ready for the boys to arrive.

They didn't do anything to dressy, but a little more than they would have done back at Hogwarts. Mira wore a simple red shirt that had the sleeves cut off and a modest cut neckline. She also wore a mid-thigh black skirt and a pair of black flats. She left her hair down, and applied a little bit of make-up before she was ready.

The girls climbed the stairs and went into the kitchen where Mira's mother and Elijah were waiting. Her father was still getting ready and Kevin said that he would be coming with Sarah a little bit later.

"Everything's ready? Good. Oh, girls you all look lovely!" Mary said as she checked to make sure the food was done.

Elijah looked up and his eyes widened. "Mira! Put a bloody sweater on!" he exclaimed.

"No! There's nothing wrong with this!" Mira argued.

"Nothing wrong?! Are you joking?!"

"Eli this is fine! It's a lot better than some of the other girls I've seen!"

Mary looked over to see what all the fuss was about. "What's going on now?"

"Look at her mum! Its like she's asking to be mauled by some boy!" Elijah told her.

Mary looked at her daughter briefly and sighed. "Oh, tosh! She looks stunning! I see nothing wrong!"

"Her shirt has no sleeves! And her skirt is too short!"

"It's called a tank-top Eli! People wear them all the time! And this skirt is the same length as my school one!" Mira said.

Just then Mira's dad came down the stairs, struggling with his tie.

"Dad! Tell Mira to put a sweater on!" Elijah asked him.

"Mira put a sweater on," her father said distractedly as he walked over to Mary who was looking at him with amused eyes.

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Fine! But when some guy is ogling you don't complain to me!" he said before leaving the room.

Mira let out a relieved sigh. She loved her brother dearly, but he was just too over-protective sometimes.

Her father turned around once Mary had fixed his tie and he looked at Mira. "Darling, go put a sweater on," he said.

"Dad!" Mira complained.

Thankfully, May took the opportunity to step in. "Mark, leave her be. She's sixteen she can wear what she likes. Besides, I think she looks beautiful," her mother said.

Mira's father reluctantly agreed, just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Mira exclaimed as she and the girls ran to the front door.

Excitedly she pulled open the door and launched herself into Sirius' arms.

"I missed you too!" he laughed swinging her around. He gently set her back on the ground and kissed her on the forehead.

The others greeted each other before they all went inside. It seemed this was when Sirius actually saw her.

"Mira…wow. You look amazing!" he said holding her at arms length.

"Really? You don't think it's too much?" she asked nervously.

Sirius looked her up and down. "Well, you could put a sweater on," he said.

The girls all burst out laughing as Mira scowled at them.

"What's going on in there?" Mark called from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Mira called back and she took the opportunity to give Sirius a kiss before she had to go sit with her father.

They began walking towards the dinning room where everyone would be sitting when Mira leaned over to Sirius.

"By the way, if you want to make it through the night, I suggest you don't stare at me," she said.

Sirius looked at her quizzically but before he could say anything they entered the dinning room where Mark Johnson was already waiting.

The table had been extended to fit the extra number of people but it was still short enough that you could talk to the person on the opposite side. Mira's mother had already set the table, using her best china, and a few dishes of appetizers were already laid out.

"Ah, boys! There you are! The girls were beginning to wonder if you would ever show up," Mark joked.

"Sorry we were late Mr. Johnson," Remus apologized, "some of us have difficulty getting out of bed," he said looking at James.

James just shrugged his shoulders and sat down at the table followed by the others. Sirius and Mira sat down beside each other, as inconspicuously as possible, while the others took seats around them.

They began telling each other how their break had been so far, when the doorbell rang.

Elijah jumped up. "That must be Kevin and Michelle! I'll get it!" he said leaving the room.

Mira laughed at her brother and soon enough they heard the unmistakable sound of a smack come from the front hall.

Elijah walked in rubbing the back of his head, followed by Kevin and a very pretty girl. She had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes that caught everyone's attention. She had a small figure and was probably no taller than Mira was. Her bright smile reminded Mira much of her own mother's, dazzling and sparkling.

"Everyone this is _Sarah_, Sarah this is everyone," Kevin said, not wanting to try and remember all of their names.

"Hello. It's so nice to finally meet you! Kevin's told me so much," Sarah said while sitting down in the seat Kevin held out for her.

"Well, it's wonderful to meet you as well Sarah! We were wondering if we were ever going to meet you," Mary said as she set out more food.

Kevin took his place beside Sarah before saying, "Hey, I told you I'd bring her! Just waiting for the right time is all…"

Everyone laughed and began to eat their dinner, talking and laughing with each other.

By the time everyone was done, they were too full for dessert. And there was still food left on the table. Mira had the feeling that she would be eating left-overs for the rest of her life.

"Why don't we go into the living room and sit by the fire?" Mary suggested while she began clearing the dishes away.

Everyone made their way to the living room, where the hearth of the fireplace was already burning brightly. They all fell into their own conversations and Mira was content to sit on the floor by the fire and laugh with her friends.

She had just collected herself after James made a fool of himself trying to open his gift from Caleb (who had spell-o-taped it shut) when Sirius put a hand on her shoulder.

Mira looked up and saw him smiling down at her with one of his hands behind his back.

"I have something for you," he said pulling her up.

Mira smiled and quickly reached over to get his gift which was under the Christmas tree.

He pulled her to the other side of the room, so they could have some privacy, and looked at her with the biggest grin on his face. At the same time they switched gifts and Mira urged him to open his first.

Sirius ripped back the paper revealing a small brown box. He smiled and slowly lifted the lid of the box.

Inside was a small crystal decorated with gold, resting on soft white fabric. Sirius looked at her curiously and she smiled.

"It's magic. It's kind of like a Pocket Sneakoscope, except without all the noise. It vibrates in your pocket if there's danger around. I thought it could come in handy if you were out on one of your 'midnight walks'," Mira told him.

He examined it, fascinated, and smiled. "Always thinking of my well-being," he laughed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, which no one saw, thankfully.

Mira smiled at him happy that he liked his gift.

"Now open yours," Sirius said.

Mira began to unwrap the package excitedly while Sirius said, "If you don't like it I'll take it back…"

"Anything you give me is perfect. There will be no point to take it back."

Mira ripped off the last of the paper and she too revealed a small box. Slowly she lifted the lid off and she gasped at what she saw.

It was a beautiful necklace, a simple gold chain holding onto a shining pearl, but Mira loved it. The pearl was a mixture of many colors, but the most noticeable were the creamy white and soft pink.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Mira exclaimed while picking it up and holding it in her hand.

"It is also magic," Sirius said taking it from her hand and walking around behind her.

"I have a ring that matches. If you are ever in trouble, mine will change color, depending on the amount of danger you're in. There is also a spell, so that if you are ever lost, I can be pulled in the right direction to find you," he finished latching it around her neck.

Mira looked down at it, still amazed by its simplicity, yet complicated magnificence. She turned to face him.

"Always thinking of my well-being," she quoted while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course," he replied smiled.

He leaned down to kiss her, and completely forgetting that anyone else was in the room, Mira kissed him back. They were lost in bliss until someone cleared their throat.

Mira and Sirius broke apart to see everyone watching them, even her father. She looked down at her feet, preparing herself for what was sure to come. Now she knew she had to tell him, no more delaying.

**No better time like the present.**

'_Yes, thank you. I realize that now.' _

**Maybe it won't be so bad. He may not even kill Sirius!**

'_Not helping.'_

Slowly her father walked over to them, closely followed by a shocked Mrs. Johnson, no emotion showing on his face.

He stopped in front of them and Mira waited for the axe to fall.

To her surprise he clapped Sirius on the back and gave Mira a brief hug. Both of them looked at him with confusion written on their faces.

"Um, dad?" Mira asked.

"Yes, dear?" her father asked smiling at the two.

Mira shifted uncomfortably and then looked at her father. "Um…Sirius and I…"

"I know Mira."

She looked from him to Sirius confused. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

"What's…?"

"Your mother isn't the best at keeping secrets. She told me about you shopping for your boyfriend. I was surprised to say the least," her father replied.

Mira looked at her mother who looked apologetic, but happy at the same time.

"And then Sirius came to me earlier tonight and told me."

She then looked at Sirius. "You did?" she asked.

He nodded his head. "I knew you'd be worried, so I did it myself," he said smiling still.

"He was very adamant about the fact that there was nothing I could do to change it. I think I must agree with him," Mark Johnson said and he once again gave Mira a hug. "Your mother's right. You're all grown up now. I'm happy for you Mira," he whispered in her ear.

Mira grinned. That defiantly went better than she had planned. Her father hadn't argued and now Sirius and she had nothing to worry about. Right?


	8. First Time For Everything

**First Time for Everything**

The boys didn't leave until late at the Christmas dinner, but when they did Sirius gave Mira a lingering kiss outside on the doorstep. Mira didn't want him to go, but they agreed that they would both see each other again at James' New Years party, which was only in a week. So, she watched him and the others leave before reluctantly turning to go back inside.

Her mother was already busy cleaning up after their guests, her father and Eli were talking quite animatedly, and Sarah and Kevin in deep conversation on the other side of the room. They looked very happy together, Mira had never seen Kevin so head over heels about a girl before, and she came to the conclusion that Sarah was a sweet girl and she wanted to get to know her better.

Mira walked over to her friends, who were still lounging by the warm fire talking about the gifts they had got.

"I just knew when I saw it; I had to get it for him!" Mandy exclaimed. While they had been out shopping with Mira's mother before Christmas, Mandy had come across a book about other brave wizards who had overcome things, such as werewolf bites. Mandy was so excited when she got it, knowing that it would lift Remus' spirits.

"See! We told you, you would find a gift for him!" Lily reminded her. Mandy just rolled her eyes and turned to Steph.

"What did Caleb get you?" she asked.

The biggest grin appeared on Steph's face as she held up her hand to show them a diamond bracelet. It really was beautiful, each stone carved to a perfect shape. Mira wondered where Caleb found the money to afford such a thing, but decided it didn't matter.

Lily and Mandy both fawned over Steph's jewelry, until she finally stopped them by saying, "Lily, show Mira what James got you!"

Mira looked over to Lily, who blushed a deep scarlet color and shook her head furiously. She was clearly embarrassed which made Mira even more curious.

"Oh, c'mon Lily! Please!" Mira begged.

Lily scowled at her, but reached to her neck where a gold chain hung. She unlatched the chain from her neck and passed it to Mira. On the gold chain was a small golden heart pendant which shone brilliantly in the light of the fire.

"Lily, it's gorgeous!" Mira exclaimed examining it closely.

"Look on the back!" Steph cried excitedly.

Lily tried to grab the necklace away from Mira, pleading with her not to look, but Mira moved it out of her reach and turned it over. On the back were small words engraved into the gold.

_To a Beautiful Flower_

_A Heart to Call Your Own_

_-Potter_

Lily looked at the ground out of embarrassment while Mira smiled. He had done it. James was finally charming.

"Lily…it's brilliant. You should be very happy about it," Mira said before handing it back to her. Lily didn't put it on right away, but stared at it for a moment before clutching it in her hand.

"Alright now we talk about your gift!" Mandy laughed. "What did Sirius get you?"

Mira debated on whether she wanted to show them her gift or not, but decided if Lily could show her what James had gotten her, then Mira could show them what Sirius had gotten her. Carefully, Mira pulled out the pearl necklace and showed the girls. They all looked at it mesmerizing before Lily said, "I've seen that before! In Diagon Alley! It was really expensive…"

"I remember that too. The shopkeeper said it had some kind of magic with it," Mandy added looking from the necklace to Lily, who just nodded.

Mira smiled knowing exactly what that kind of magic was, and put her necklace away just as her mother came over and announced that it was time for bed.

The girls got up and stretched before bidding everyone good night and retreating to the basement. Once they had changed and gotten cleaned up, they all got into bed and silence swallowed them as each became lost in their own thoughts.

The day of James' party came and Mira was in a panic. She had woken up late and was desperately trying to find a clean shirt to wear as the other girls waited in the living room. Still in her pajamas, Mira ran out of her bedroom and into the hallway and bumped into someone before falling backwards. Mira looked up from her seat on the ground and saw Sarah looking back worriedly.

"I'm so sorry!" she said holding out her hands to help Mira up.

Mira took her hands and pulled herself up. "It's no problem. I should pay more attention to where I'm walking. This happens too often," Mira said laughing slightly.

Sarah laughed too and then nodded her head in the direction of her and Kevin's room. "I heard you were looking for a shirt. I think I might have the perfect thing," she said.

Mira followed her into the spare bedroom and watched as Sarah began to rummage through the drawers. Finally she pulled out a black halter and handed it to Mira. It looked as it was a perfect fit for her and Mira thanked her.

"I don't wear it anymore. You can keep it after you wear it if you'd like," Sarah said, smiling her dazzling smile. Mira smiled back at her, truly thankful for her help.

"You know, Kevin says that you're quite the witch. I was never very good at charms myself. More of a potions kinda girl," Sarah continued.

"Kevin would say that…he's just jealous," Mira joked. Sarah laughed in spite of herself.

"Well, thanks for the shirt!" Mira said turning to leave.

"No problem! And keep your head up while you're walking!" Sarah called back.

Mira just laughed and excited the room, but took the advice all the same. She didn't bump into anyone else during her frantic preparation.

Mira had always known that James' parents were wealthy, but honestly. As she and the other girls walked up the pathway towards the front door, she couldn't help but stare in awe at everything. Mandy was the first to reach the door and eagerly rang the bell. It was silent for a while until they heard the sound of running feet racing towards the door.

"Sirius it's my house I'll get the door!"

"No, really, I got it!"

"Would you two act seventeen for just a while?"

"Moony tell him to relax! I got this!"

"Sirius, could you please just act serious?!"

"What are you talking about? I _am_ Sirius!"

"Padfoot, just…watch out!"

"I see the vase! Jeez Prongsie get a grip!"

The girls looked at each other amusedly when the door opened to reveal Sirius who leaned against the doorframe when he saw them.

"Hey, Prongs! There's four hot girls at your door! Should I tell them to go away?!" he called over his shoulder.

"Yes! Because that would be the smart thing to do, wouldn't it?!" called James sarcastically.

"Well I guess you ladies have to leave, except Mira! She's with me!" Sirius said grabbing Mira by the hand and pulling her through the door. She rolled her eyes as Sirius closed the door behind them, looking at her with a huge grin on his face. Mira moved around him and opened the door to let the others in.

"Thanks Mira!" they laughed and went to greet the other guys. James was looking quite annoyed, but that look disappeared when Lily walked straight over to him and gave him a hug. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch. It just wasn't possible! Did Lily just hug James? She smiled at him before climbing the stairs to greet Remus who was standing awe struck on the landing. James remained where he was pinching his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"What just happened?" Sirius asked her looking from Lily to James confusedly.

"I have no idea!" Mira said with a slight laugh in her voice.

Everyone seemed to slowly fall back into what they were doing (except James of course) and Sirius turned to Mira. She looked up at him and smiled and he lifted her chin up with his fingers.

"I've missed you," he told her in a more 'serious' voice.

"I missed you too," Mira answered while putting her hands around the back of his neck.

Sirius smiled at her and brought his face down to meet hers, his lips slowly brushing against her own. Mira wished he would stop teasing her, so she pulled him down to her and her lips met his. They became lost in each other's embrace, their lips slowly moving together until someone cleared their throat. Mira and Sirius broke apart to see everyone watching them. Mira blushed slightly and stepped away from Sirius to go greet the others.

"My parents left a while ago, so we have run of the house," James told the girls as the group followed him to the living room. "I've already told Sirius the rules, seeing as he's the only one who would break them, but as long as no one sets fire to anything, we'll be okay."

Everyone turned to Sirius who was walking behind them and he just smiled.

Mira was surprised by this new James. She would have expected him to be all excited that his parents left him alone with the house (not that he wasn't) and start a fire himself. But he seemed to be acting much more mature. And Mira thought she knew why.

When they entered the living room, music started to play and everyone seemed to get into the mood. The girls started dancing; pulling the reluctant guys with them, but everyone had a good time. Soon enough, Sirius found James' parents' Firewhisky and opened a bottle. That's when the party really got started.

They were all sitting around in the living room wherever an available seat was no one really talking for a while.

"I have an idea!" Steph exclaimed giddily. She had only had a few sips of Firewhisky when they had to cut her off. "Let's play true or dare!"

"Must we really?" Remus asked. He was the only one who had refused to drink anything and was the only one sober enough to realize how ridiculous that sounded.

"Yes!" Mandy said. He looked wary, but one look from her and he gave in.

"Alright, I'll go first," Steph said. "Remus, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said rolling his eyes.

Steph grinned before asking, "If you had to choose between being a prefect or being a Marauder, what would you pick?"

The other boys watched him with careful eyes, each of them thinking that if he didn't pick the right answer, they would have no choice but to jump him.

"Even though it goes against all morals…I pick being a Marauder."

Everyone cheered (Sirius and James the loudest) before it went quiet again and Remus turned to Mira, who was sitting quite comfortably on Sirius' lap.

"Mira, truth or dare?" he asked.

Not wanting to take any chances just yet, she chose truth. Remus pondered his question for a while and couldn't seem to think of anything. Mandy leaned over and whispered in his ear. Mira instantly knew that picking truth may not have been her best option.

"Okay," he began as Mandy smiled evilly. "Yes or no? Was Sirius your first kiss?" 

Mira knew she went red earning a few grins from the others. She really didn't want to admit it, even when everyone already knew. Behind her, she knew Sirius was grinning proudly because he too knew the answer.

"That's two questions," she said earning complaints from the others. They all began to try to shout over her, but the only voice she heard was Sirius saying, "Was I?"

Everyone went silent again. Mira rolled her eyes. "Yes, okay! He was my first!" she shouted, blushing even deeper. The others laughed while James congratulated Sirius.

"I'm flattered," Sirius said.

Mira whacked him on the knee and said, "Oh, shut up!"

"Okay Mira, it's your turn to ask."

"Jamesie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he answered.

Disappointed that no one had picked dare yet, Mira asked him, "What do you love most about Lily?"

"Mira!" Lily shouted while everyone else listened closely.

James however, did not begin to gloat or laugh at all. Instead he looked straight at Lily and said, "If I had to choose… her eyes."

Lily looked completely flabbergasted and everyone else remained silent. Finally she tore her eyes away from him and someone reminded James it was his turn.

"Lily?" he asked.

Lily was still trying not to look at him, but Mira could tell she was finding it difficult. "Lily pick dare! No one has yet!" Mandy exclaimed. Lily sighed and picked dare.

Everyone waited for James to give her her dare. Finally he took his hand and lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him and said, "Kiss me."

The noise around the room had grown to an impossible silence. Now they just had to wait for the shouting and deafening slap that would follow. Mira was sure that James had gone overboard on that one, no way was Lily going to kiss him.

Then they got the shock of their lives.

Lily leaned in towards James and captured his lips with her own. James looked absolutely stunned but then his hands found Lily's waist and he pulled her closer. Mira blinked a few times before turning around to Sirius who also looked as though he was trying to wake up from a dream. Lily and James seemed to forget that there were other people there and it wasn't until Sirius chucked a pillow at them that they broke apart, absolutely beaming.

'_Okay what just happened?'_

**I actually have no explanation for that.**

'_I'm dreaming, that's it! Either that or the world has gone completely mad.'_

**Uhh…nope, you're not dreaming! So I suppose the world is coming to an end?**

"Okay…umm…well, Lily! It's you're turn!" Caleb told her uncomfortably.

Still smiling, Lily picked Sirius.

"I pick dare."

"Oh c'mon! I had the perfect question for truth!" Lily said.

Sirius rolled his eyes at her and agreed to truth.

"When…exactly…was the first time you knew you liked Mira?" Lily asked grinning.

Mira turned around to look at him and saw that he had a thoughtful look on his face. With no more than a few seconds thought he said, "I always knew." Mira smiled, but it didn't seem to be good enough for Lily.

"Fine, let me rephrase that. When was the first time you knew that you had to have her?" Lily asked again, hoping to get a better answer out of him.

"I always knew that I wanted her, but I didn't know I needed her until after I lost her," Sirius said looking right into Mira's eyes as he said it. It was the same for her as well. She always had a crush on him, but she didn't realize how strong it was until after their fight.

That answer was good enough for Lily this time and Sirius was about to ask someone else, when James jumped up from the couch.

"It's almost midnight!" he said and pulled Lily to her feet.

Everyone else got up as well and watched the clock as it slowly ticked by. Mira turned to Sirius and found him already watching her.

"What you said, did you mean it?" she asked.

Sirius put his arms around her waist pulling her close and said, "Every word."

Mira smiled and turned back to watch the clock with the others. James was the first to start counting and by this point Mira noticed his hand wrapped tightly around Lily's like he thought she would disappear.

"Ten – nine – eight –"

"Mira?" Sirius asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Seven – six –"

"Will this be your first New Year's kiss?" Sirius asked turning her around to face him.

"Five – four –"

"Yes," Mira answered looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Three!"

Sirius leaned in closer to her.

"Two!"

Mira wrapped her arms around his neck.

"One!"

Sirius gently pressed his lips to hers.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And what a way to bring in the New Year.

After the New Years countdown, everyone couldn't help but be in a good mood. Especially James. For the rest of the night he and Lily shared kisses and she didn't once push him away from her. Mira couldn't be happier for them.

The other couples were much the same way. Now, they were all paired up. Everyone had someone to care for. Steph had Caleb, Mandy had Remus, Lily had James, and Mira…she had Sirius.

It was nearing two o'clock when Sirius once again stole her lips when she least expected it. Mira smiled against his lips and tangled her hands into his hair as his hands found her waist. At first the kiss was innocent and sweet, but it soon turned passionate and Mira could feel herself losing control. His tongue pressed against her lips, asking for entrance, and she parted her lips granting him permission. Mira was pulled closer to him so that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue explored her mouth, but as soon as she realized that she had she pulled away from him.

Sirius looked at her concerned. "What? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Mira shook her head. "No, its just I can't do this. Not here."

He nodded his head in understanding and stepped a respectful distance away from her. She knew that he would want to give her her space, but at the moment that was the last thing she wanted.

Sirius was about to walk away, but Mira grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her only to see her smiling wickedly. "I said I can't do it here. Not that I didn't want to," she said, hoping that he would catch on.

It seemed to automatically click in his head and he grabbed her hand and dragged her from the room. The two of them ran from the room and up the stairs to the landing. Sirius pulled her along a hallway and then opened a door, revealing a bedroom, which she guessed was his.

As soon as the door was closed Sirius kissed her fiercely, which surprised Mira at first, but soon she kissed him back just as hard. He soon had her pressed with her back against the door moving his lips along her jaw line as she held onto his shoulders. Sirius' kisses made their way to her bare shoulders when his hand moved lower and brushed against her thigh. Mira gasped in surprise and she brought her hands to his chest. Sirius kissed her on the lips again and this time ready for it, Mira allowed him to explore her mouth again.

Somehow, Sirius had managed to get his arms under the back of her legs because he lifted her right off the ground and away from the door. Mira held on tightly to his neck as he carried her over to the bed and then gently laid her down. Sirius straddled her waist before he began to attack her neck again, this time trailing lower and lower. He found the pulse point at the base of her neck and when he heard her let out a small moan, sucked on the skin there leaving behind a purple mark.

"Sirius," Mira moaned with her eyes still closed.

Sirius grinned down at the beautiful sight of his girlfriend. The moonlight shone through the window pane, splashing across her perfect face and making her look even more angelic. He was so lucky to have her.

And then he hesitated. He didn't want to mess this up with her. She was too special to him and if he did this, he just might. If he was her first kiss, then he would defiantly be her first… well, he would be the one that took her innocence away from her and he didn't want to do that.

He wouldn't do that.

"Sirius?" Mira asked when she noticed that he was no longer showering her with kisses. She opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her with both worry and shame crossing his face. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he leapt off of her and moved away before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Mira took the chance to clear her head before she sat up and crawled over to where he was. Sirius had his head in his hands and looked very upset with something, but Mira didn't know what.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her and took a long breath before saying, "I won't do this Mira. I won't."

"Do what?"

"I won't take this away from you. I won't be the one that stripped you of all innocence you had," Sirius said.

Mira looked at her hands and suddenly realized where they could have gone. Where they could have ended up. It was true, if they had carried on the way they were going, this could have gotten much more complicated. But would it have been so bad? Mira knew that if there was anyone that she wanted to give herself to, it would be Sirius. However she knew he would never let her say that. She knew that he would tell her he wasn't worth it, that it would be his fault and that he would have done something horrible.

"Sirius, this isn't your fault. I wanted this as much as you did, so if anyone is to blame it would be me as well," Mira told him.

"No, Mira. I won't let you pin this on yourself. I pushed you into this," Sirius told her. He got up from the bed and walked over to the window. "God, sometimes I forget that you're a year younger than me. That you haven't done as much as anyone else has."

"I'm not a child Sirius. I'm sixteen and I can make my own decisions, whatever they may be," Mira argued. She was really getting sick of everyone thinking of her as 'little' or 'young'. She wished they would just accept that she was a woman, not the little girl they used to know.

"That's not what I meant. I mean that you still have to experience some of the things that I already have," Sirius said not taking his eyes off the window.

Mira stood up from the bed and walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and felt him tense slightly.

"Then help me experience them."

Sirius turned to face her and looked deep into her eyes. Mira just smiled back at him, and soon enough he was smiling too. Sirius leaned down to kiss her when they heard someone shout Mira's name down the hall.

"We'll have to take care of Remus first," Sirius said looking disappointed.

Mira laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning and heading for the door. She opened it and saw Remus walking down the hall, checking the rooms as he passed. Mira leaned against the door and waited for him to look up.

"Are we spying on me Remus?" she said with a smirk on her face.

Remus looked up and laughed. "I was just looking for you to tell you that the girls are leaving. We've tried to keep the Firewhisky away from Steph as long as possible, but we can't keep it up anymore."

"Alright, better get her out of here then," Mira said after rolling her eyes.

Just then Sirius came out of the room, looking very grumpy, and Mira had to hold back her laughter. She walked past Remus, followed by Sirius, down the stairs and to the foyer. Lily, Mandy, and Steph were waiting for her by the door and they too nearly laughed when they saw Sirius' face.

"Ready to go Mira?" Mandy asked

"Yep!"

The girls walked out the door and Mira followed, but stopped at the door. She turned around and walked back over to Sirius. She reached up and kissed him on the lips, not caring that the other guys were watching, and did not pull away until she needed air.

"Bye."

And with that she walked out of the house and after the girls.


	9. Ruined

**Ruined**

The last day of the break came and the girls all had mixed feelings about leaving. They all wanted to get back to Hogwarts and see the guys again, but they knew they would miss the private time they had shared together. Mira could tell that even her mother was sad about them leaving. With all of her children out of the house (except Elijah at mealtimes) she was sure to be a little upset. But when the day came, she put on a smile and pestered them all to pack their things.

Mira, Lily, Steph, and Mandy were all in the basement, sitting on each of their beds and talking privately for what would be the last time in a very long while. Steph was flipping through the latest issue of Witch Weekly, Lily was reviewing the homework she had done over the break, and Mandy was staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Mira was just thinking quietly to herself and cherishing the moment.

"I can't believe it's already over! It feels like we just got here yesterday!" Mandy exclaimed while continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"I know. I'll miss this time, just the four of us, what with us all having boyfriends now," Lily laughed.

"Oh! So you are seeing James now are you?!" Mandy exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, what else would you call it?" Lily asked, blushing a little.

"I still can't believe you did it Lily. I can't believe _you_ kissed James Potter!" Mira laughed before ducking a pillow that Lily threw.

"Yeah Lily, what was that all about?" Steph asked genuinely curious.

At first Lily was silent, but then she said, "I don't know really. Just the way he looked at me…I got this feeling, like, it was supposed to happen. I sound ridiculous, but in all honesty I've never felt safe like the way he makes me feel. It's like nothing else matters except us."

The girls looked from her to each other, grins spread wide on their faces. "I think our dear Lily Evans is in love with James Potter," Steph sighed dramatically.

"Oh, I can see it now! A cozy little house with a big yard, you and James and all the other little Potters!" Mandy squealed.

"Don't forget the wedding though! It will be so magical!" Mira laughed.

The three girls finally burst out laughing earning a scowl from Lily.

"You're forgetting something though," Lily said, "When I have 'a bunch of little Potters' you three will have to babysit for me!"

That shut them up quick. Any kid of James' was bound to be a handful and if it had Lily's temper…

"Lily, we'll have N.E.W.T.S to study for soon! Isn't that wonderful!" Mandy said sarcastically, in an attempt to change the subject. Mira and Steph gave each other a look, both of them trying not to laugh. However Lily and Mandy saw these looks and both scowled at them.

"Lucky sixth years! Just you wait! Mandy and I will be out of school and you'll have no one but each other to help you study next year!" Lily said amusedly while Mandy grinned.

Steph shook her head at them. "No, we'll have Caleb too! We don't need you or the boys to help us next year!"

As they got into a friendly argument, Mira drowned them out. How could it not have occurred to her before? Had it taken her this long to realize that next year, Sirius won't be there with her? It will just be Steph, Caleb, and herself. And Mira didn't know if she would be able to manage it.

**It won't be so bad. Look on the bright side! As soon as you leave next year, you'll already have people to rely on! **

'_Does that even matter? I still have to make it through an entire year without them. Without him.'_

"Mira?"

Mira pulled away from her daze to see everyone watching her.

"Sorry, what was that?" she asked, trying to shake the previous thoughts from her head.

Lily gave her a worried look and said, "Your mum's calling you."

Mira looked from her to the others, who were giving her the same gaze. Then she heard her mother's strained voice call down the stairs.

"Mira! Come up here!"

Mira got up and hurried towards the stairs. It wasn't very often that her mother worried about things or became over-worked, it just wasn't part of her happy-go-lucky personality. But the way she sounded now, it frightened Mira to death.

When Mira reached the kitchen, she found her mother, her father, and Kevin all waiting for her. This fact scared her even more since both her father and Kevin had work that day, and had no real reason to be there.

"Dad? Kevin? What's going on?" Mira asked timidly as she entered the kitchen.

Her father held a look of frustration and exhaustion, while Kevin's face was full of anger, yet the kind of anger that told her that he was just struggling to be strong. Her mother, as Mira had expected, was full of nervous worry. Then it dawned on her. Elijah was nowhere to be found.

"Mira…I'm sure you and your friends have heard of a Dark wizard who has been rising in power. As the Head Auror for the Ministry of Magic, it is my responsibility to try and stop him," Mark began attempting to stay calm. "There have been attacks on both the Wizard and Muggle communities alike. I…I came home to tell you…"

Mira looked from him to her mother expectantly, but when neither said anything, she pressed, "What is it?"

Mark Johnson took a deep breath and grasped the counter for support. "Your brother's shop…it was attacked earlier today," he told her solemnly.

Mira's mouth hung open as she tried to decipher what he really said. He couldn't have just told her that Elijah had been attacked, he couldn't have.

"Death Eaters, _his_ followers, attacked him. Eli's at St. Mungo's right now," Kevin said with a look of complete rage on his face. "Resting."

Mira took a shuddering breath. "Is-Is he going t-to be alright?"

Her father just nodded as Mary Johnson burst into tears and collapsed on his shoulder. He held her close while she sobbed and Mira could not handle it. She felt a wave of tears roll over her cheeks and ran from the room, up the stairs to her own bedroom.

She fell onto the lilac covers and sobbed uncontrollably into her pillow. It wasn't possible! Not Elijah! Why would they attack him?! Mira continued to cry until she had tired herself out and fell asleep.

When she woke up, she found that the sun had long since set outside her window and figured that she had missed supper. She wasn't very hungry anyway. Sitting up, Mira pulled her hair off of her tear stained cheeks and rubbed her eyes. She didn't know how long she had been asleep for but she did know that Lily, Mandy, and Steph were probably worried about her.

Mira left the bedroom and walked down the stairs, and found her mother and her friends in the kitchen. They were all silent and lost in their own thoughts. By the looks on each of their faces, Mira could tell that they had been told what had happened.

At the sound of her coming in, they all looked up and Mandy rushed over to her and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry Mira!" she exclaimed.

Mira nodded before saying, "Its okay. He'll be fine."

Mandy pulled back from her and let Lily and Steph each give her a hug as well. The mood was sad and everyone went silent again for a while until Mira's mother spoke up.

"It's late now. You should all get to bed if we want to be up early tomorrow," she said. Her voice was vacant of the usual happy emotion and instead it was completely emotionless. It was also cracked and dry, and Mira could tell that she was still trying to hold back her tears.

The only response was the girls nodding before they headed downstairs to go to sleep.

Mira woke up the next morning with mixed feelings. She wanted to go see Eli in the hospital to make sure he was alright, but if she did she would miss the train back to Hogwarts. Then she wouldn't see Sirius.

She pulled herself out of bed and looked around to see the other girls still sleeping soundly. Mira let out a small chuckle when she saw Steph half hanging off her bed, but didn't bother to wake them. Slowly and silently, she crept up the stairs to where her mother was sure to be preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

Sure enough, Mary Johnson was bustling around the kitchen with the smell of bacon filling the air. She looked much less enthusiastic as usual and Mira knew that she was still upset over Elijah.

"Morning Mum," Mira greeted before perching herself at the table.

Mary turned around briefly and gave her daughter a smile, though Mira could see the pain behind her eyes. "Good morning dear. Are you all packed for school?"

Mira nodded her head, but she was thinking about completely different things.

"How's Elijah?" Mira asked her.

Her mother stopped what she was doing for a moment and said, "He's doing better. The Healers have told us that he will make a full recovery after some rest. I'm worried though…" Mary Johnson looked out the kitchen window, as if trying to see far beyond what she really could. "That shop meant everything to him. He worked so hard to get it up and going, all the money he spent… Your father says it completely destroyed; everything is either ruined or missing. Elijah will be heartbroken."

Mira knew her mother was right. That shop was Elijah's life. She remembered he bought the property shortly after leaving school and spent days there working so hard to get it up and running. And the books he had…some of them one of a kind, some shipped in from other countries, all gone.

Mira looked up at the sound of her mother beginning to cook again.

"He doesn't have enough money to get it started again, does he?" she asked sadly.

"No," her mother shook her head, "not on his own. Your father is going to try to help, but there was a lot of damage done. I'm just not sure Mira."

Mira asked no more questions while her mother prepared her breakfast and she continued to eat in silence. She wished there was someway she could help, but she didn't have any money to give to her brother. Nothing she could do would be of any use.

When the other three girls came up, Marry Johnson tried to put on a cheery smile, but Mira knew her friends saw right through it. After a very quiet meal, they all went down to get changed and get their things.

The car ride to the station was uneventful as well as getting to platform nine and three quarters. When Mira got onto the platform, she looked around for Sirius and found him talking to James and Remus as usual. She said good bye to her mother and walked over to him.

Remus saw her coming, but she motioned for him not to give her away, as she crept up behind Sirius. When she was finally close enough, she put her hands over his eyes and whispered, "Guess who."

Sirius laughed and comically listed off names of girls, Mira simply saying, 'guess again' after each one. Finally he sighed and said, "Okay, I give up! Who is it?"

Mira removed her hands from his eyes and walked around to see him with his eyes still closed. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his gently on the lips, and felt him smile.

"That's defiantly Megan!"

Mira pulled away and hit his arm and stormed off pretending to be angry. However it didn't last long because he caught up to her and pulled her into a deep kiss. When she drew away she was smiling.

"I have a secret to tell you," Sirius said while grinning.

"Really? And what's that?" Mira asked slyly.

Sirius smiled and began, "You know when you kissed me back there? And I said you were Megan."

"Yes."

"Well I lied. I knew it was really you," Sirius told her.

Mira raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep!" he answered still grinning.

"Well I have a secret for you too. You are ridiculous!"

Sirius faked mock hurt, but Mira smiled and said, "And I love you for it."

"Oi! Would you two hurry it up?! The train's about to leave!" James called.

Mira and Sirius laughed and walked towards the train where an impatient James and an amused Lily waited for them.

Elijah had been released from the hospital a few weeks after Mira had got back to Hogwarts with a bill of clean health. His shop however, wasn't doing as well. Kevin had wrote to her and said that Elijah had demanded to see the shop and completely broke down when he did. He said that their Dad was trying to help, but he saw no light at the end of the tunnel.

When Mira told Sirius what happened, he told her that Elijah was strong and that he would pull through. But when she told him about the shop, he just gave her a hug and told her that it would work out in the end. They didn't talk about it after that.

Months passed and it went just as everyone expected it too. The seventh years were busy preparing for their N.E.W.T.S. while the sixth years were being loaded with their own staggering amount of homework. Though Mira and Sirius agreed to spend as much time as they could together, they were both feeling the strain on their relationship. When Sirius had free time Mira was doing homework, and when Mira was done her homework Sirius was studying again with Remus and James. To say Mira was worried was an understatement.

It was late one night in May, and Mira was sitting alone in the common room, finishing up and essay that was due the next day. She looked up and groaned when she saw that everyone else had gone up to bed. How she would just love to lie down and sleep for days. But she couldn't, not while there was work to do.

She had just finished up her essay and grabbed her bags when she heard other voices. Brushing it off as some other students talking, Mira walked up the staircase towards her dormitory. But as she got closer, she recognized the voices as Sirius and Remus.

"- got to tell her Sirius. She deserves to know."

"I can't Moony. Not yet. I…I just can't"

"Sirius this is about her and you have to tell her the truth. It may not be the right time, but she deserves to know."

"I know. I know."

Mira waited for the boys to walk back into their dorm and the door snap shut before she continued walking to her own dorm. As soon as she was inside, Mira put her bag down and changed into her pajamas, all the while thinking about what she had overheard. Sirius was keeping a secret from her and she didn't like it.

The next day Mira got up early and decided to go down early for breakfast. When she reached the Great Hall she saw that only one other Gryffindor was up. Steph. This struck Mira as odd, seeing as Steph was usually the last one to get up and never had she beat Mira down here. Ever.

"Hey, Steph. What's up?" Mira asked as she approached the table.

Steph looked up at her with tears in her eyes. She had known something was wrong when she came into the hall, but she didn't expect her best friend to be in tears.

"Steph, what happened?" Mira asked as she sat down next to her.

Steph choked back tears before saying, "I-Its C-Caleb. H-He's l-leaving."

"Leaving? Where?" Mira asked while she put an arm around Steph's shoulders.

"H-His p-parents. They're t-taking him a-away. C-Cause of V-Vol…You-Know-Who," she choked.

That was the first time Mira ever heard someone call Voldemort, You-Know-Who. And she knew it wasn't because Steph couldn't say it, it was because she was afraid to. Her life was being torn apart by one man, the same man who had ruined Elijah's life. The man who Mira would hate with every fiber of her being for the rest of her life.

"Shh. It's okay. It's all going to be okay," Mira told her, letting her friend cry onto her shoulder. She said it to comfort her, to make her feel better. Even if Mira knew it was a lie, she still said it.

Caleb left the next day. They never saw him again.

Mira soon learned that Caleb leaving had been the big secret. Caleb had broke down in front of Sirius, who told Remus, who told Sirius to tell Steph. And he did, he told Steph because Caleb couldn't find the strength to do it. Caleb couldn't even say good bye to her, it hurt too much. So he left without a word, and Mira was afraid that he had left with Steph's heart too. She wasn't the same after that, not for a very long time.

The seventh years began their exams in mid-June and Sirius and Mira had worked out a system. Sirius would take his exam and Mira would wait for him to get out of the hall (her classes finished before him) and then he would walk her to her next class before he had to go review for his next test. It was a little chaotic at times, but Mira at least got the chance to talk to him and ask him how it went.

Most of them seemed to be doing great overall. Even though Lily and Mandy panicked every time they had to go to an exam, Mira knew they would both be perfectly fine. Remus, who was cool and collected as usual, she knew was also doing just fine with his tests and James, who could really be intelligent if he put his mind to it, as well. And what she had heard from Sirius told her that he was as perfect as usual.

It was the day of their final exam and Mira and Steph were sitting out by the lake reviewing for the test. Well, at least Mira was studying. Steph was gazing off into space with a sad look on her features. Mira wished there was someway to help her, she really did. Ever since Caleb had left, she hadn't been the same since. She was distant to everyone, no longer the exuberant person they knew, but an empty shell with vacant eyes and lost words.

Just then Sirius came skipping over to her and lunged on her. He kissed her all over her face finally stopping for a rather long one on her lips. When he pulled away, she saw him grinning like a madman and the others walking over to her.

"Umm…what did you guys give him?" Mira asked as Sirius lay down and then sat up and stood and lay back down.

"Nothing we swear," James laughed with his arm wrapped around Lily's waist.

"Its over!" Sirius shouted before coming back over to steal another kiss from Mira. "I'm done with work forever!"

"I'm taking it that the exam went well?" Mira laughed.

"It was good. I'm just as happy as he is, but have a less idiotic way of showing it actually," Remus said looking as if he was ready to deny knowing Sirius at all by this point.

"I think he's forgetting all the work he'll have to do if he wants to become an Auror," Mandy said slightly concerned.

"We won't tell him yet. That way we can crush him at the perfect moment," James said as he sat down, pulling Lily onto his lap. Remus and Mandy did the same. Peter, who seemed to appear out of nowhere these days, sat cross legged on the grass. Sirius came back over and laid down beside Mira with his head in her lap.

"It's wonderful isn't it? No work," he said dreamily as he looked up at her, the biggest grin on his face.

"I suppose it would be, if I was done. Steph and I still have one exam left," Mira told them.

At the mention of Steph they all turned to look at her. She was still in the same position, staring absent mindedly forward, and seemed to not have noticed the conversation at all.

"Still like that is she?" James asked sympathetically as his grip on Lily became tighter.

"Yeah, she didn't sleep a wink all last night…again. I'm worried that she'll never be the same," Mira said as a tear came to her eye.

Sirius sat up and embraced her wiping away the tears that had fallen. "I want my best friend back," Mira whispered.

Even through this Steph had not moved.

Mira and Steph left a little while after for the exam (Mira had to pull Steph to her feet before she realized what was going on) and they entered the school in silence and waited to be let into the Great Hall. When they were, Mira wished Steph good-luck, but only got a nod in return.

The exam went well and Mira could finally join Sirius in his excitement. She walked back to the common room with Steph and when she got there she was attacked by the still overly-excited Sirius.

It was late the same night and Mira was lying in bed thinking up ways to help her friend.

"It's not worth it is it?"

Mira sat up straining her ears for the voice again. She thought she heard it…it had been so long.

"Mira?"

Mira climbed out of her bed and nearly raced over to the bed beside her. She pulled back the curtains and saw Steph sitting up perfectly straight looking down at a golden picture frame. Inside the frame was just a picture of her and Caleb, smiling and laughing together, like they used to be.

"It's not worth it is it? Crying over him…" Steph said again.

Mira sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed away the tears starting to fall from her friends eyes. "No. No, it's not," she said.

For the first time in a long time, Steph looked at her. Really looked at her.

"I feel so empty. It's like a part of me is missing," Steph whispered.

"It's called heartbreak. It happens to all of us," Mira told her.

They sat in silence and Mira watched the picture as Steph and Caleb waved happily back at her. It was a while until Steph spoke up again.

"I'm sorry," she said hanging her head.

Mira looked at her strangely. "What do you mean?"

"For making you feel like you lost your friend. I heard you today. You were right. I wasn't the same," she said looking at the picture frame.

"You're going through a lot. It was to be expected Steph."

"To ignore my friends completely? That's not acceptable. I've been selfish and miserable and I'm sick of it! I just want to forget all about him," Steph said angrily.

Mira looked at her with knowing eyes. She had been through something similar, not exactly the same thing, but very similar. "Maybe it's time that you moved on. Don't forget. Just…move on."

Steph looked from the picture, to Mira, and back again. With a shuddering breath, Steph put the picture on her nightstand…face down.

"Thank you Mira," she whispered.

Mira just smiled and hugged her. She had her friend back. And she couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
